


Fragmentos do Mar

by Masyaf1724



Series: Estes Lábios Estão Selados [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Pirates, Sea
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: "Pelos seus olhos, eu os concederei passagem". Por muitos anos, as palavras sussurradas em uma noite de tempestade permaneceram como uma tatuagem de fogo na memória, sussurrada por uma voz inesquecível, pertencente a uma sombra jamais compreendida. Desde aquela noite, ele cresceu e se tornou um forte e leal capitão, mas a lembrança das palavras permanece como um sussurro no vento, um eco nas ondas, sempre o chamando para as águas, para o reino da Senhora do Mar. Se ele responder a esse chamado, se o seguir, o quão alto será o preço que ele terá que pagar?





	Fragmentos do Mar

**Fragmentos do Mar**

            O vento sopra com raiva, tocando e queimando a pele molhada. As mãos doem e ardem, machucadas pelo toque áspero e indelicado da corda. Os pés lutam para manter o corpo ereto sobre o chão de madeira, a água sussurrando a ameaça de derrubá-los. As ondas balançam o navio como se quisessem oferecê-lo de alimento ao mar. As velas tremulam furiosas contra o vento, tentando capturá-lo o suficiente para escapar da armadilha da tempestade. Em meio ao eco dos trovões, as vozes dos outros marinheiros flutuam, gritando ordens e xingamentos. E ele... Ele apenas luta para continuar de pé, segurando nas cordas das velas, o coração batendo com o medo de ser levado pelo vento junto com elas.

            Olhos da cor do mar se focam no capitão no leme, as mãos firmes ao conduzirem o navio, o rosto molhado marcado pelas linhas da determinação e a voz tão alta quanto os próprios trovões. Um dia, ele conseguirá ser um capitão tão bom quanto o pai? Ele terá a força necessária para conduzir um navio através das águas raivosas de uma tempestade? Os pensamentos do rapaz são interrompidos pela intensa luz de um relâmpago. O brilho quase cega os olhos da cor do mar e faz com que um dos marinheiros se atrapalhe, escorregando sobre o chão molhado. O movimento aproxima o homem o suficiente para que o rapaz possa ouvi-lo quando ele pede:

            - Senhora dos Mares, conceda-nos passagem por seu reino.

            - O que...? – ele tenta perguntar, mas a força de uma nova onda o empurra contra a borda do navio, a madeira afundando a pele e arranhando as costelas.

            - Segure-se, Kaleb! – o rapaz ouve o pai gritar, mas tem a atenção roubada pelas sombras parcialmente iluminadas pelos relâmpagos que se mexem sob a água, negras ondulações que entregam a presença de alguma criatura acompanhando a embarcação.

            Os braços trêmulos envolvem a borda do navio, as mãos sangrando sobre a madeira, entretanto, o olhar permanece nas águas agitadas, procurando, curioso, o que se esconde nas sombras da tempestade. Outro relâmpago explode no céu e o rapaz consegue sentir a luz nas costas, como fogo sobre a pele marcada pela água. As sombras sob as ondas se movem e o vento intensifica o toque nas velas, ameaçando rasgá-las. Com os olhos no mar, o rapaz consegue ouvir o sussurro escondido na chuva.

            _“Você possui belos olhos”_ As palavras fazem com que um arrepio corra pela pele do rapaz como o toque de uma onda. _“Pelos seus olhos, eu os concederei passagem”_ A voz é suave como o ondular do mar em calmaria, mas também é fogo constantemente presente na memória do dono dos olhos da cor do mar.

As chamas da lembrança não enfraqueceram com a passagem do tempo, acompanhando a transformação do rapaz em homem e queimando com mais intensidade toda vez que as pálpebras se fecham sobre os olhos que conquistaram a passagem segura pela tempestade. A voz ouvida em meio aos gritos dos trovões permanece tão reconhecível quanto o som das ondas do mar para Kaleb. Agora capitão do navio que pertencera ao pai, o outrora rapaz navega sob o comando do Rei Eric, garantindo a segurança da costa e escrevendo o próprio nome entre as lendas do mar.

Sentindo o toque da brisa na face e o perfume do mar a impregnar os sentidos, Kaleb aumenta a força com que conduz o leme, o olhar da cor do mar brilhando sob o toque do sol e os lábios finos e rosados esticados em um suave e satisfeito sorriso. Por todo corpo, o capitão sente os movimentos do navio, o ondular do mar como um segundo coração batendo no peito. Para ele, nascido e criado entre as ondas, o mar é sinônimo de lar e todo medo antes sentido sobre a própria capacidade para liderar se desfez com o toque da dor do amadurecimento e da experiência. Sob o sussurro da brisa e a música das ondas, as vozes dos marinheiros chegam aos ouvidos de Kaleb, cantando com animação e fazendo com que o próprio capitão os acompanhe, cantarolando as palavras que conhece desde que aprendeu a falar.

\- Navio pirata atacando um dos nossos, capitão! – um dos marujos grita interrompendo a cantoria.

\- Hora de se meter em confusão, rapazes! – Kaleb responde, guiando o navio em direção à batalha, o sorriso nos lábios finos apenas aumentando – À toda vela!

O navio corta o mar em alta velocidade, seguindo em socorro ao companheiro que queima sobre as águas. Logo, o barulho dos canhões sendo preparados e das armas sendo distribuídas acompanha o som do quebrar das ondas contra o casco de madeira. Os gritos dos marinheiros sob ataque fazem eco às ordens do capitão recém-chegado e ao impacto dos ganchos que unem os dois navios dando início ao ataque de resgate de Kaleb. O próprio capitão é o primeiro a segurar a corda e pular para o navio envolto pelas chamas, os olhos da cor do mar vendo o navio pirata do outro lado, também preso ao navio sob ataque.

Entretanto, a atenção de Kaleb logo é roubada pela espada que o ataca como uma recepção de boas-vindas. Com um giro do corpo, o capitão consegue esquivar do ataque e desembainhar as próprias espadas. Quando o pirata ataca novamente, Kaleb usa a espada na mão direita para parar o golpe e aproveita a defesa aberta do oponente para afundar a espada da esquerda no tronco do pirata. Quando o corpo ferido cai, outro pirata aproveita para atacar o capitão por trás, mas se deixando ser notado. Kaleb desvia ao perceber o movimento, não impedindo que o casaco seja rasgado pela lâmina inimiga. O novo pirata ataca novamente e Kaleb utiliza as duas espadas como escudo para parar o golpe e, concentrando força nos punhos, empurrar o oponente. Aproveitando da falta de equilíbrio do pirata, o capitão levanta a espada na mão direita, cortando o inimigo do quadril até o pescoço.

\- Eu conheço você. – uma voz grave e rouca diz, atraindo a atenção de Kaleb – E conheço o seu navio. – os olhos da cor do mar procuram pela origem das palavras e encontram um homem de pele queimada pelo sol e olhos tão escuros quanto a noite parcialmente ocultos pelas sombras do longo chapéu. Uma densa e negra barba envolve os lábios rachados que continuam a falar com a calma que nasce da confiança – Capitão Kaleb do Corvo, o principal navio da armada do Rei Feiticeiro. – uma breve e debochada risada escapa por entre os lábios machucados – E olhe só para você. É só um garoto! – o líder dos piratas ataca rapidamente com a espada, mas Kaleb bloqueia a lâmina inimiga com velocidade.

Sorrindo, o líder dos piratas afasta a espada, os pés dando alguns passos lentos sobre o convés, rodeando o capitão. Percebendo a intenção do oponente, Kaleb começa a caminhar na direção contrária à tomada pelo pirata, ambos desenhando um círculo invisível sobre a madeira chamuscada. Kaleb consegue sentir cada músculo do corpo tenso, os dedos segurando os cabos das espadas com mais força do que o necessário e o olhar da cor do mar atento a cada movimento feito pelo homem diante de si, cujo sorriso parece incapaz de enfraquecer.

\- Eu me encontro em desvantagem. – o capitão diz sem parar de se mover – Você sabe quem eu sou, mas eu não possuo tal conhecimento com relação a você.

\- Meu nome não possui valor para você. – o pirata responde com satisfação na voz, os passos calmos e inabaláveis – Mas você pode saber que eu sou conhecido como _Leviatã_.

A denominação faz com que a cautela de Kaleb se fortaleça. Ele conhece o título dito, mesmo que esta seja a primeira vez que ele vê o homem por trás do nome. Leviatã, como a lenda, como a criatura que vive nas profundezas do mar, capaz de sacudir a terra com seu poder. Como o mito, o pirata estremece as águas e quebra ondas e navios em seu caminho de terror e pilhagem no comando do Cila. Por um segundo, o olhar da cor do mar procura pelos próprios marinheiros, encontrando-os lutando brava e intensamente contra os piratas. O olhar de Kaleb retorna para o líder dos piratas a tempo de ver e reagir ao golpe que é dado, as espadas cruzadas contra a lâmina de Leviatã.

Concentrando-se, o capitão dá um impulso para trás, abaixando as espadas e se afastando do pirata. O movimento, entretanto, permite que a lâmina de Leviatã corte o tecido sobre o ombro e arranhe a pele. O toque da dor faz com que Kaleb cerre os dentes e com que o líder dos piratas sorria com ainda mais satisfação. Não demora para que a espada de Leviatã volte a procurar pela pele do capitão, encontrando apenas as lâminas duplas de Kaleb em seu caminho. De novo e de novo, as espadas colidem, o choque lançando tremores contra o corpo do dono dos olhos da cor do mar. Decidindo se arriscar, Kaleb segura o próximo golpe de Leviatã com apenas a lâmina da mão direita, o soltando no momento em que gira o corpo, a espada na mão esquerda cortando o colete do pirata no meio do abdômen. O golpe não abala o sorriso nos lábios rachados, que voltam a libertar a rouca voz:

\- Eu ouvi muito sobre você. Seu nome é muito conhecido nessas águas. – o pirata ataca mais uma vez, a espada muito baixa para que Kaleb possa defender e impedir que a lâmina corte o punho esquerdo – Dizem que você possui a proteção da Senhora do Mar, que compartilha do poder dela. – vinda do alto, a espada de Leviatã é bloqueada pelas lâminas do capitão – Diga-me, isso é verdade?

\- Eu não a conheço. – Kaleb responde, aproveitando da proximidade para chutar o abdômen do pirata – Eu sou meu próprio homem! – com rapidez, o capitão guia as espadas de baixo para cima, atingindo a parte superior do tronco de Leviatã e o rosto queimado pelo sol.

Desequilibrado e ferido, o pirata se afasta alguns passos. Percebendo a situação, os outros piratas interrompem suas próprias lutas e se aproximam do combate entre os dois capitães, as espadas prontas para serem desferidas contra Kaleb. Com o sorriso ainda presente nos lábios rachados, Leviatã ergue o corpo, assumindo uma postura ereta e exibindo os cortes feitos pelas lâminas do oponente. Sangue escorre pelas bochechas marcadas pelo sol e o tecido sobre o tórax se encontra rasgado e manchado pelo sangue arrancado da pele que deveria proteger. Um movimento da mão de Leviatã é o suficiente para fazer com que os piratas abaixem as espadas e parem a poucos passos dos dois capitães.

\- Você tem fogo, Capitão Kaleb. – Leviatã diz com deleite – Veremos até onde esse fogo o levará. – o olhar escuro é dirigido aos outros piratas – Retornar ao navio, homens! Essa carcaça flamejante não tem mais nada a nos oferecer.

Com um último olhar sendo dirigido aos olhos da cor do mar, o pirata Leviatã caminha em direção à própria tripulação e, em meio a ela, retorna ao Cila. Os marinheiros de Kaleb se aproximam do capitão, que permite a partida dos piratas. Cercado pelo tenso silêncio dos marujos, Kaleb observa o navio de Leviatã. Negras velas balançam sob o soprar do vento como descritas nas histórias, o casco escuro como se fosse permanentemente tocado pela névoa marinha e a proa decorada com a escultura da ninfa cujo nome o navio herdou. O belo torso de mulher circulado pelas cabeças de serpentes e pelos cães que formam o restante do corpo. Um imponente navio, construído para fazer nascer o medo no coração de suas vítimas desde seu primeiro vislumbre.

\- Sobreviventes? – Kaleb questiona quando o navio pirata começa a se distanciar.

\- Só um, senhor. – um dos marinheiros responde e, com um movimento da cabeça, indica a cabine do capitão.

Kaleb respira fundo e embainha as espadas, o corte no punho esquerdo ardendo como as chamas que ainda queimam no navio, mas sendo ignorado em favor dos passos dados em direção ao esconderijo escolhido pelo único sobrevivente. A porta da cabine é aberta de maneira brusca, o som da madeira quebrando ecoando pelo aposento, mas sem conseguir ocultar os gemidos doloridos que surgem do canto esquerdo, por detrás da mesa derrubada. Com passos firmes, o capitão segue em direção ao som sendo seguido por dois marinheiros, que afastam a mesa trincada e revelam o sobrevivente escondido. Ao ver os homens uniformizados, o homem relaxa um pouco, procurando algum traço de familiaridade nos rostos sujos e feridos.

\- Sou Kaleb, capitão d’O Corvo. – o dono dos olhos da cor do mar se apresenta ao mesmo tempo em que abaixa o corpo, se colocando na mesma altura do homem sentado no chão – Esse navio logo irá afundar. Você consegue acompanhar meus homens até meu navio?

\- Kaleb... – o homem repete como se estivesse reconhecendo o nome, os olhos escuros procurando pelo olhar da cor do mar e encontrando força e confiança neles.

\- Você tem um nome? – o capitão questiona sustentando o olhar do sobrevivente – Consegue acompanhar meus homens?

\- Joseph. – o homem recém-descoberto responde – Minha perna... – o olhar escuro cai sobre a perna direita, onde um profundo corte foi aberto sobre a pele negra, o sangue escorrendo em abundância e manchando o tecido da calça até o calcanhar.

\- Venha, Joseph. – Kaleb diz oferecendo um sorriso e um toque no ombro – Você está entre amigos agora.

Joseph assente e, com a ajuda do capitão, se coloca de pé, o peso do corpo apoiado sobre a perna não machucada. Kaleb guia o marinheiro sobrevivente a se apoiar nos ombros dos marujos que o acompanham e os escolta durante o retorno ao convés. O restante da tripulação já se encontra de volta ao Corvo, aguardando o regresso do capitão. No momento em que as botas do capitão tocam a madeira do próprio navio, os ganchos são puxados e o navio atacado é deixado para afundar, as ondas sendo encarregadas de apagar as chamas que o consumem. Enquanto caminha até o leme, Kaleb retira o lenço ao redor do pescoço, utilizando o tecido vermelho para cobrir o corte feito pela lâmina do pirata. O sangue que ainda escapa do ferimento intensifica o tom do lenço, deixando-o mais vivo contra o branco da camisa.

\- De volta ao reino, rapazes! – o capitão anuncia ao tomar o leme, os olhos da cor do mar observando Joseph ser levado para ter o ferimento cuidado.

Enquanto o navio se distancia do local da batalha, a mente de Kaleb relaxa sob o suave toque da brisa e o caloroso brilho do sol. O movimento das ondas é como uma canção para o capitão, diferente daquela cantada pela tripulação e que os lábios finos acompanham sem que a consciência perceba. O olhar do capitão é erguido para as velas, o cajado envolto por espinhos – o símbolo do Rei Feiticeiro – tremulando na branca superfície. No peito, o coração bate no ritmo do mar, flutuando no movimento da água, mergulhado na calmaria e longe da tensão do combate. Quando o vento parece decidir desafiar a força de Kaleb em controlar o navio, o ferimento arde contra o curativo improvisado, mas a dor serve apenas para aumentar o sorriso nos lábios do capitão.

O navio balança no ritmo do vento e das ondas e Kaleb sente cada movimento sob a pele, como o correr do próprio sangue. As vozes da tripulação são como um trovão no meio do sol e o capitão sente a própria voz arranhando a garganta na vontade de acompanhá-los. Os dedos se fecham com firmeza no leme, virando a embarcação na direção da capital. O vento continua a soprar com força, balançando os fios dourados que ocasionalmente bloqueiam a visão dos olhos da cor do mar e quase cortam a pele. Nos lábios finos, o sorriso não esmorece e uma animada risada escapa por entre eles quando um dos marujos grita:

\- Parece que uma tempestade se aproxima, capitão!

O olhar de Kaleb é dirigido para o mesmo ponto que o marinheiro observa, a trilha que eles deixaram para trás. De fato, sombras começam a pintar as nuvens com o cinza da tempestade e a tomar o caminho que antes era tocado pelo sol. Ainda sentindo o toque quente sobre a pele e vendo a luz sobre a madeira, o capitão volta a atenção para o caminho a ser seguido.

\- Nós somos mais rápidos do que ela, rapazes! À toda vela! – Kaleb grita, sentindo a aproximação da tempestade como um desafio impossível de ser negado.

Frio começa a penetrar no cortante toque do vento e o perfume da chuva se mistura ao das ondas. O capitão pode sentir a presença da tempestade cada vez mais próxima, como um sussurro que se espalha pela mente e canta para despertar antigas lembranças. Mesmo que diante dos olhos da cor do mar exista apenas água e um céu ainda claro, eles podem ver as escuras nuvens iluminadas pelos intensos relâmpagos, a luz caindo sobre o capitão que luta para manter o controle sobre o navio. Os músculos retesam sob a pele e choques de dor se originam do punho rasgado.

O olhar de Kaleb cai sobre a água que ladeia o navio, as sombras cada vez mais próximas. A memória daquela noite se entrelaça nos pensamentos do capitão, imaginando se, em meio à escuridão trazida pela tempestade, ele verá novamente aquelas sombras, ouvirá aquela suave voz. Desde aquela noite, ele a ouve apenas nos sonhos febris, onde ela ganha o eco dos trovões e a força das ondas, ameaçando o arrastar para o fundo do mar. Nenhuma recordação é tão vívida para Kaleb quanto aquelas palavras, sussurradas com a voz da chuva. Uma súbita sombra cai sobre o convés e retira o capitão do próprio mundo. A noite se aproxima com a velocidade da tempestade, a luz do sol enfraquecendo, recuando diante da presença da tormenta. Entretanto, a capital também se aproxima. Apenas mais algumas horas e todos poderão encontrar abrigo em terra firme.

Não que abrigo seja um objetivo presente na mente do capitão quando o navio aporta na capital. Enquanto a tripulação desembarca sob os primeiros toques da chuva, o capitão permanece no leme, o olhar da cor do mar assistindo enquanto homens e carga desembarcam. Por um momento, o olhar de Kaleb é preso na visão de Joseph sendo auxiliado para sair do navio. Um homem com a capacidade de sobreviver sozinho a um ataque de Leviatã pode vir a ser uma boa adição à tripulação do Corvo. Um trovão ecoa entre as nuvens e os olhos da cor do mar são elevados ao céu. O cinza domina o firmamento e a luz dos raios já começa a dançar entre as sombras da noite.

Com o ritmo de uma dança, a chuva começa a ganhar intensidade, o toque das gotas d’água se tornando mais firmes e pesados contra a pele do capitão. O vento passa a soprar de modo mais intenso e cortante, balançando o navio ao sabor das ondas. Cada movimento é como o eco de um passo no corpo de Kaleb, que arqueia o pescoço para trás, procurando pela gelada carícia da chuva. Um sorriso estica os lábios finos e molhados, dando expressão a uma calma nascida do caos da tempestade. Com o mesmo sorriso, Kaleb corre pelo convés, as pernas ágeis e habilidosas aos levarem o corpo até a ponte do porto.

O impacto das botas contra a madeira é abafado pela explosão de um trovão e logo esquecido em favor dos passos dados com destreza e que percorrem toda extensão da ponte, desviando de caixotes e materiais abandonados e ganhando velocidade a cada metro vencido. Logo, o capitão está correndo pelo porto como uma sombra coberta por um manto de água. A luz dos relâmpagos é a única iluminação sobre o caminho de Kaleb, mas os olhos da cor do mar conhecem o porto como ao próprio corpo, contornando o mapa do ancoradouro através da memória. Não demora para que os passos rápidos alcancem a praia, afundando na areia e sendo tocados pelo mar.

Sentindo o toque da tempestade na face e no corpo como um abraço que gruda a roupa e o cabelo a pele e o carinho do mar envolvendo os pés, Kaleb continua a correr sobre a areia, o sorriso nos lábios não perdendo a força em nenhum momento. Os trovões continuam a ecoar na noite como se quisessem explodir o céu com a luz dos constantes relâmpagos. O vento toca com a mesma frieza da água e as ondas dançam no mar com passos que se assemelham aos de uma batalha. Tudo – cada som, cheiro e toque – só ajuda no retorno de Kaleb àquela noite, àquela batalha contra a natureza.

O peso da lembrança parece despertar o capitão que cessa todo movimento a não ser o subir e descer rápido do peito. O olhar é dirigido ao mar do qual herdou a cor e sobre as ondas e sob a elétrica luz da tempestade, Kaleb vê a mesma sombra daquela noite, os mesmos movimentos na água. Hipnotizado pela visão antes encontrada apenas no mundo das lembranças sonhadas, o capitão adentra o mar com passos lentos e inconscientes, a mente capturada pela sombra iluminada pelo dançar dos relâmpagos. Distraído, Kaleb falha em perceber a intensificação da luz que revela o mar, mais raios fazendo do céu seu próprio baile.

Somente quando tem os pés submersos no toque da água, o capitão é despertado. Um raio cai sobre o mar, a luz cegando Kaleb por um momento. Entretanto, é a energia dissipada através da água que liberta a mente do controle da sombra familiar. A eletricidade penetra através do couro e do tecido, queimando a pele como fogo em meio ao toque molhado. Um grito de dor escapa por entre os lábios finos e o capitão tenta sair do mar, se afastar da água, mas as pernas parecem ter sido transformadas em ardentes concretos. Custa toda força ainda presente no corpo para que Kaleb consiga cambalear para trás, os pés tropeçando na areia. A queda do capitão sobre a praia é amparada por um toque tão quente quanto a energia do raio, segurando a nuca durante o percurso ao solo.

Ainda parcialmente cegado pela luz do relâmpago e desorientado pela dor, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar procura por aquele que o segurou e encontra olhos azuis acinzentados que parecem ter roubado para si toda a eletricidade da tempestade. Os lábios tentam dar forma à voz que procura questionar, mas um toque sobre a face é o suficiente para calar o capitão. A chuva ainda cai com intensidade e o som dos trovões e das ondas é como uma ameaça àqueles que alcançam a praia, um aviso de batalha contra o mar. Tentando se focar na ajuda desconhecida, Kaleb nota o longo e enrolado cabelo negro que emoldura a face da estranha mulher. Lábios bem desenhados e pintados de um intenso roxo sussurram contra a voz da tormenta, mas o capitão ainda consegue ouvir as palavras que eles pronunciam:

\- São seus olhos, não são? – ela questiona sem parecer esperar por uma resposta – Eles são a joia que _ela_ procura.

Mais uma vez, Kaleb tenta questionar, mas os dedos que traçam o contorno dos olhos da cor do mar trazem a escuridão para a mente cansada e machucada. Das sombras, as ondas nascem e balançam sob o suave sopro da brisa, o som da água e do vento cantando para a mente exausta dormir. O capitão pode sentir o movimento do mar no próprio corpo, as ondas o abraçando em um calmo embalar, e em meio às carícias da escuridão, está a voz. Suave como uma canção de ninar, como um feitiço sussurrado em segredo. A voz hipnotiza, chamando do fundo do mar, cheia de curiosidade e fascínio:

_“Pelos seus olhos, eu os concederei passagem”_

Sob o fraco toque da garoa, as pálpebras tremem e se abrem para revelarem as írises da cor do mar. A escuridão da noite é como um cobertor sobre o corpo abandonado na praia. Sem se mover, Kaleb procura por algum sinal da desconhecida mulher, mas não há nenhuma pista na areia ou na fraca luz dos relâmpagos. A tempestade perdeu a força e o mar acalmou, o som da batalha entre ambos não sendo mais ouvido. Há apenas os poucos relâmpagos remanescentes, o suave movimento das ondas e a brisa que convida a mente a acordar. Ouvindo o eco dos distantes trovões, o capitão espalma as mãos sobre a areia e tenta levantar o tronco, mas cada movimento é lento e difícil, os músculos parecendo terem sido paralisados pelo tempo em que ficaram dormentes.

Um gemido de dor deixa os lábios finos quando as pernas são dobradas, o movimento despertando o fogo que permanecia adormecido nas veias. Kaleb sente como se tivesse sido atingido pelo raio novamente, mesmo que o capitão só tenha sentido o reflexo da energia no corpo. Chamas queimam sob a pele, a intensidade fazendo os olhos da cor do mar se fecharem com força e uma respiração irregular escapar por entre os lábios trêmulos. Se recusando a ceder o controle do próprio corpo, Kaleb se concentra no próprio ato de respirar, sentindo o peito subir e descer cada vez mais calmo e tendo o cuidado de não movimentar as pernas. O capitão volta a abrir os olhos e o olhar febril cai sobre o mar, onde, mesmo com a escuridão da noite, ele pode distinguir a sombra misturada nas ondas.

E uma vez mais, Kaleb pode ouvir aquela voz, o timbre reconhecível mesmo que as palavras que são sussurradas não possam ser distinguidas. O ruído se torna cada vez mais intenso, como uma tempestade que se inicia como uma garoa, se transforma em chuva e, por fim, quebra céu e mar como uma tormenta. Mas são as palavras, o sereno feitiço das ondas, que acalmam o fogo que queima o capitão de dentro para fora, transformando a ardente eletricidade em um pulsante eco de dor. E é a voz que penetra nos músculos com um frio toque que oferece a força necessária para que o capitão possa se arrastar pela areia até bater as costas na superfície dura de um rochedo. Com as mãos espalmadas contra a pedra, Kaleb ergue o corpo, as pernas o sustentando em uma oscilante e ereta postura. O olhar da cor do mar procura pela sombra nas ondas e a encontra ainda presente, como se o observasse com intensa atenção. Pouco a pouco, os sussurros diminuem até que apenas o som das ondas e dos distantes trovões volte a ser o único existentes na praia e nenhuma sombra possa ser encontrada no mar, além daquelas pertencentes à noite.

Sentindo-se cansado demais para questionar ou pensar, o capitão tenta dar alguns poucos passos sobre a areia, as pernas ainda não totalmente firmes no pulsante abraço da dor. Cambaleante, Kaleb caminha de modo lento, cada toque dos pés sobre a praia mandando uma corrente elétrica diretamente para o cérebro, aprisionando a respiração na tensão que envolve os pulmões. A sensação só se intensifica quando a areia cede lugar a dura terra das ruas da capital. Toda concentração do capitão se dirige aos movimentos necessários para continuar a andar e a respirar. Uma das mãos é erguida e usada como apoio contra as paredes das casas, o toque molhado se esforçando para dividir o peso do corpo com as pernas vacilantes. Por um momento, os passos param e os olhos da cor do mar procuram na cortina da garoa reconhecer o pedaço da capital em que o capitão se encontra.

Percebendo que está a poucas ruas da própria casa, Kaleb retoma a caminhada, os músculos tremendo sob o esforço exigido. O frio toque da garoa não possui efeito sobre a face que começa a queimar, o fogo e a dor se transformando na febre que lateja a fronte. _Mais alguns passos_ , o capitão pensa tentando convencer o próprio corpo a se mover. A respiração instável deixa os lábios finos acompanhada pela fraca voz que tenta colocar para fora toda dor que se espalha sob a pele. Os passos continuam, cada um mais difícil do que o último, levando o capitão através das ruas até invadirem um bem cuidado jardim, as cores das flores escurecidas pela noite, mas ainda reconhecíveis para os olhos da cor do mar.

Respirando fundo para reunir a força necessária para soltar o portão que rodeia o jardim e serve de suporte para o corpo enfraquecido, Kaleb apoia todo peso nas próprias pernas. A decisão aumenta o pulsar da dor e leva alguns segundos para que o capitão consiga dar o primeiro passo em direção à porta de madeira. Cada centímetro ultrapassado parece drenar um pouco mais da força restante nos músculos, os pés tremendo sobre o caminho de pedra e quase falhando duas vezes. No momento em que a mão erguida consegue tocar os entalhes na entrada, o corpo implora por descanso, para cair no chão. Entretanto, a mente recusa, exige que as pernas se mantenham esticadas e aguarda ansiosamente pela resposta às batidas dadas na madeira.

Quando a porta é aberta, roubando o suporte no qual a mão se apoiava, Kaleb cambaleia e quase cai sobre o corpo que o recepciona. Mãos quentes e fortes seguram os ombros do capitão e o empurram com cuidado, de modo que olhos escuros como as sombras deixadas para trás possam olhar o rosto molhado e cansado. As linhas do tempo que contornam o negro olhar se tornam mais pronunciadas com a preocupação que se desenha na face conhecida. As mesmas mãos que antes empurraram, agora puxam o corpo do capitão para dentro da casa, ágeis e habilidosas ao começarem a retirar a casaco que pesa sobre a pele molhada.

\- Senhor Kaleb! – a senhora diz com a voz carregada de apreensão – O que aconteceu com o senhor? – o casaco é retirado do corpo trêmulo e jogado em um canto qualquer do chão, o som do impacto não sendo registrado por nenhum dos presentes.

\- Cas... Cassandra... – Kaleb tenta começar a dizer, mas logo é interrompido pela voz cheia de séria autoridade da velha governanta.

\- Nem se parece como o homem que se tornou! – apoiando o corpo do capitão, Cassandra o guia até uma cadeira, o ajudando a se sentar e se abaixando para retirar as botas molhadas – Parece o mesmo menino que eu tinha que arrancar da tempestade! – as meias são as próximas a serem retiradas e quando os olhos negros percebem as linhas roxas que marcam a pele empalecida, a voz aumenta de tom e volume – E o que aconteceu com os seus pés?! – um pesado suspiro escapa por entre os lábios finos da governanta – Fique bem aqui. Eu vou preparar um banho quente para o senhor.

Apesar do cansaço e da dor entorpecente, Kaleb sente um sorriso esticar os lábios ao ouvir a preocupada repreensão de Cassandra. Desde a mais distante lembrança, o capitão tem na mente a presença da governanta como a voz da razão, das broncas e das lições na ausência do pai. A mente exausta se concentra nos sons do banho sendo preparado e a sensação de estar de volta ao lar relaxa o corpo machucado. Não demora para que as pálpebras se fechem sobre os olhos da cor do mar e um profundo respirar deixe os lábios finos. Na escuridão, os pensamentos do capitão retornam para o mar, para o retumbante grito dos trovões, a cegante luz dos relâmpagos e o hipnotizante movimento das ondas. Com a consciência dançando nos braços dos sonhos, o capitão se sente convidado a retornar às profundezas do mar.

\- Kaleb! – Cassandra chama despertando o capitão de seu estado sonolento – Seu banho está pronto!

Piscando algumas vezes para enfeitiçar a consciência a regressar, os olhos da cor do mar se focam na face marcada pelo tempo de Cassandra. Com um fraco sorriso, Kaleb apoia as mãos nos braços da cadeira e tenta se colocar de pé. Os movimentos enfrentam a resistência dos músculos entorpecidos, mas logo recebem auxílio do toque quente da governanta. Sentindo o abraço que envolve o tronco com firmeza, o capitão tenta dar um passo à frente. O toque dos pés contra o frio chão de madeira ainda manda choques pelo corpo, mas mesmo eles estão cansados, com a intensidade diminuída o suficiente para que Kaleb consiga caminhar até o banheiro com a ajuda de Cassandra.

São os habilidosos dedos da governanta que retiram as camadas de tecido que ainda restam sobre a pele do capitão, o olhar negro notando o caminho que as linhas roxas fazem na pele empalecida, seguindo a partir dos pés até alcançarem os joelhos, como o desenho de um intricado entrelaçar de raízes sobre a terra. Entretanto, nenhuma palavra deixa os lábios finos da governanta e as mãos firmes ajudam Kaleb a entrar na banheira, não soltando até que o corpo febril esteja quase completamente coberto pela água aquecida. Cassandra senta em um banco ao lado da banheira, pegando uma caneca de alumínio e a enchendo com a água quente. Com cuidado, a governanta derrama a água sobre os fios dourados, a mão livre apoiando a nuca do capitão e sentindo o calor que irradia da pele tocada pela tempestade.

Com a sensação do cálido toque no cabelo e na face, os olhos da cor do mar se fecham e os músculos começam a relaxar sob a pele. A massagem oferecida pelo toque de Cassandra enquanto lava o cabelo do capitão ajuda a mente a esquecer o cansaço e a se entregar ao relaxante banho que é oferecido. O perfume dos óleos misturados na água invade os sentidos e faz com que a mente se recorde do familiar cheiro do mar. A água continua a ser derrubada sobre a pele que já conseguiu recuperar a cor. As mãos da governanta percorrem o corpo que assistiu crescer, espalhando bolhas e espumas pela banheira.

Se não fosse pelo constante movimentar de Cassandra, a mente de Kaleb há muito havia sucumbido à inconsciência. A dor diminui a cada segundo que se passa e o cansaço se dissolve na água aquecida. O convite antes sentido retorna e rodeia o sonolento capitão como o sussurro da brisa. Entretanto, quando o toque que acalma e banha atinge as pernas machucadas, os olhos da cor do mar voltam a se abrir e uma exclamação de dor deixa os lábios finos. Com cuidado, a governanta retira uma das pernas arroxeadas de dentro da banheira, a apoiando na borda de madeira. Durante todo movimento, pequenos gemidos doloridos escapam por entre os lábios finos do capitão, os músculos voltando a se tornarem tensos sob a pele.

Suavemente, os dedos de Cassandra seguem a trilha roxa marcada na pele machucada, um toque tão fraco que é quase inexistente. Os olhos negros observam a face do capitão, notando as linhas que marcam a expressão de dor e não se desviam mesmo quando os dedos começam a espalhar a espuma sobre a pele marcada. A velha governanta percebe cada tremular dos músculos da face tensa e os olhos da cor do mar começando a brilhar com as lágrimas contidas. As bolhas são desmanchadas pela água derramada com a caneca de alumínio e a perna é devolvida ao interior da banheira, sob o abraço da água. A outra perna é erguida em seguida e o mesmo processo é repetido, as mãos do capitão se fechando em punhos no fundo da banheira.

\- Foi um raio? – Cassandra questiona em um tom de voz baixo, mas que ecoa nas paredes do banheiro.

\- Sim. – o capitão responde sentindo a voz rouca arranhar a garganta depois de passar tanto tempo sem ser usada – No mar.

\- O mar ainda vai matar você, Kaleb. – a governanta diz colocando a perna machucada de volta na água – Assim como matou seu pai.

\- Eu amo o mar. – o capitão retruca tentando relaxar o corpo e sentindo a dor pulsar nas linhas marcadas na pele.

\- E quem disse que o amor do mar é seguro? – Cassandra questiona sem parecer desejar uma resposta.

\- Você também acredita que eu possuo a proteção da Senhora do Mar? – acompanhando a pergunta, está a procura dos olhos da cor do mar pelo negro e familiar olhar.

Por longos minutos, Cassandra permanece em silêncio, a atenção focada na tarefa de pegar uma toalha para secar o capitão. Cada movimento é atentamente observado por Kaleb, que sente a ânsia por uma resposta intensificar os batimentos do coração. Quando a governanta finalmente devolve o olhar, há uma longa e branca toalha aberta nas mãos. A presença do artigo é compreendida pelo capitão como um pedido mudo para que ele se levante e se retire da banheira. Forçado a controlar a ansiedade, Kaleb apoia as mãos nas bordas de madeira e, com cuidado, tenta se firmar sobre as próprias pernas. A tentativa é realizada de modo lento e instável, os músculos tremendo sob a exigência de aguentarem o peso do corpo.

Cassandra colocada a toalha sobre os ombros do capitão, o tecido envolvendo completamente as costas e os braços molhados. Com firmeza, a governanta auxilia na saída do dono dos olhos da cor do mar da banheira e, com toques gentis, seca a pele que se arrepia com o soprar da brisa fria. Assim que o toque macio da toalha atinge as pernas machucadas, o tremor nelas aumenta e a governanta diminui a intensidade com que seca a pele do capitão, passando o tecido sobre a pele marcada de modo tão fraco que é quase inexistente. O mesmo tratamento é dado aos pés desenhados com as linhas roxas. Quando todo corpo do capitão se encontra seco, a toalha é enrolada ao redor do torso e Cassandra abraça Kaleb com um braço, a mão livre o segurando pelo braço e ajudando a guiá-lo até o quarto.

\- Eu acho que há algo no mar que chama por você. – a governanta começa a responder – Há mais amor pelas águas em você do que havia em seu pai e ele amava o mar com todo coração. – o negro olhar procura pelas írises da cor do mar – E eu acredito que a única coisa que o mar guarda para você é a sua morte.

Sem mais palavras, Cassandra dirige o olhar para o caminho até o quarto. Sob o pesado silêncio que permanece, Kaleb pondera as palavras da governanta, a mente relembrando as últimas horas passadas na praia, a luz e a dor do raio. Foi a sombra nas ondas que o atraiu para o mar, que o fez se aproximar e pisar na água. Uma presa fácil para a eletricidade da tempestade. Atraído e ferido pelo mar e pela tormenta... Cassandra poderia estar certa e a morte o estaria aguardando em meio às ondas? Para ele, um homem criado no mar, que passa quase todo dia com o leme nas mãos e ao sabor do mar... Uma morte na e pela água.... Que morte melhor ele poderia desejar?

O capitão é despertado dos próprios pensamentos pelos movimentos de Cassandra, que retira a toalha do corpo banhado, a substituindo por uma camisa larga de manga comprida. O toque suave da roupa seca sobre a pele é estranho após o tempo passado sob o contato da água. Nenhuma palavra de protesto deixa os lábios finos quando a governanta passa a cobrir as pernas com tecido, mas deixando os machucados à mostra para o ar noturno e para o delicado toque do unguento que cai como um bálsamo sobre a pele machucada. São as firmes mãos de Cassandra que guiam Kaleb sobre a cama, o colocando sob o lençol. Os olhos da cor do mar apenas observam e o corpo segue a orientação sem que a mente ofereça resistência. Atrás da janela, a luz de um forte relâmpago ilumina o quarto, sobressaltando o capitão, que é imediatamente segurado pelas mãos quentes da governanta.

\- Descanse, senhor Kaleb. – ela diz fazendo com que o capitão volte a deitar sobre o colchão, a cabeça confortavelmente apoiada no travesseiro – Durma e esqueça a tempestade.

Com essa última recomendação, Cassandra deixa Kaleb sozinho no quarto, o som da porta se fechando ecoando no quarto silencioso. Os olhos da cor do mar são dirigidos para o teto, onde as sombras da noite dançam em um intenso e instável balé. O capitão ergue a mão e os dedos tocam o próprio peito procurando pelo pingente sempre mantido ao redor do pescoço. Em meio ao laço frouxo da camisa, o toque encontra o objeto procurado. Uma pequena âncora de prata, cujos contornos são seguidos pelos dedos, a sensação do metal preenchendo a mente distraída.

\- Senhora do Mar... – os lábios finos começam a sussurrar como o fazem toda noite – Proteja-nos e nos conceda passagem segura por seu reino. – as palavras pesam no silêncio do aposento e se tornam o único pensamento a rondar a consciência do capitão.

Não demora para que as pálpebras se fechem sobre os olhos da cor do mar e o sono invada a mente cansada. E, na escuridão da inconsciência, o mar renasce para enfeitiçar os sonhos com o som dos trovões – uma forte canção de ninar. As ondas envolvem o corpo enrolado no lençol em um suave embalar, que segue o ritmo dos constantes e distantes gritos dos trovões. A cada balançar, as águas puxam o corpo do capitão de um lado para o outro, as gotas de chuva caindo sobre a face e fazendo tremer as pálpebras fechadas. É a tempestade que faz Kaleb adormecer e é o mar que o vela durante os sonhos.

Quando a noite finda e o dia se inicia, a luz do sol luta para conseguir passar por entre as pesadas e nubladas nuvens. O vento ainda sopra com o frio remanescente da tempestade e espalha consigo e úmido toque da chuva que ameaça voltar a cair. O sopro da brisa penetra através da janela aberta e impregna o lençol sobre a cama, arrepiando a pele que se esconde abaixo do tecido. Com o toque gelado, o corpo se encolhe no colchão e os olhos da cor do mar piscam tentando se libertar das correntes do sono. Por um momento, a luz da manhã cega Kaleb, demorando alguns segundos para que os olhos do capitão possam distinguir os contornos da janela e das paredes.

Usando os braços como apoio, o capitão levanta o tronco e apoia as costas na cabeceira da cama. Uma das mãos afasta alguns fios dourados de perto dos olhos da cor do mar enquanto a mente se recorda dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Sentindo o corpo mais leve e livre da dor, Kaleb afasta o lençol de cima da pele e vê pela primeira vez as marcas deixadas nas pernas pelo raio. O dono dos olhos da cor do mar dobra as pernas, o movimento acompanhado pela sensação de ter um peso amarrando os membros ao colchão. Cada linha na pele é seguida por um toque suave, que arrepia e faz cócegas. Sob as pontas dos dedos, o capitão sente a textura dos desenhos, semelhante ao relevo deixado pela carícia do fogo.

As lembranças despertadas fazem com que os pensamentos retornem ao balançar das ondas e os trovões da tempestade. E eles trazem consigo as palavras de Cassandra, a morte no mar. A sombra vista na água anos atrás e na noite passada, a dona da voz suave que sussurra com a chuva, poderia ser a própria Morte? Tentando-o, enfeitiçando-o para sua armadilha na escuridão do mar? E se ela for, o que ele fará se a vir novamente? Ele sucumbirá a ela, como quase o fez durante a tormenta? Ou a dor e as roxas linhas na pele o lembrarão do perigo e o afastarão do feitiço mortal? Kaleb é retirado das próprias indagações pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta. Não demora para que os olhos da cor do mar reconheçam a governanta que adentra com uma bandeja equilibrada em uma das mãos.

\- Bom dia, senhor. – Cassandra cumprimenta enquanto coloca a bandeja sobre a cama – Um mensageiro chegou logo cedo com um recado para o senhor. – o recado é dado juntamente com a exibição do conteúdo trazido: pão, frutas e suco.

\- Uma mensagem nas primeiras horas da manhã? – o capitão questiona enquanto pega uma maçã vermelha – Deve ser algo importante.

\- Um recado do rei. – a governanta informa e permanece impassível diante do choque que passa pelo corpo do capitão, o impulsionando para frente e o fazendo engasgar com um pedaço da fruta – Rei Eric deseja falar com você assim que for possível. – Cassandra diz entregando o copo de suco.

\- Então, eu não deveria deixá-lo esperando. – Kaleb diz enquanto faz menção de sair da cama, mas antes que os pés do capitão possam tocar o chão, o caminho é bloqueado pela governanta.

\- Não, não deveria. – ela diz – Mas primeiro, você vai comer. Depois, você atenderá ao pedido de nosso rei.

Incapaz de ir contra o tom autoritário da velha governanta, Kaleb se resigna a retornar à posição anterior, a maçã perdendo mais uma parte para boca rosada. Sem mostrar preocupação em esconder o sorriso satisfeito, Cassandra assente em acordo com a decisão tomada pelo capitão. Sentindo o canto dos lábios se esticar com contentamento, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar aproveita o café da manhã preparado para si em silêncio, a mente imaginando o motivo por trás do pedido do rei.

Já se passaram muitos anos desde que o capitão começou a servir o rei, tendo iniciado pouco tempo após a morte do pai, época em que assumiu o comando do Corvo. E durante todo esse período, a lealdade de Kaleb em nenhum momento foi colocada em dúvida, nunca tendo sido tentada pelos rumores que cercam a conquista da coroa pelo atual soberano. Desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, algo no Rei Eric despertou a instantânea confiança do capitão. Muitos poderiam julgar tal fato como o resultado de um feitiço, mas o dono dos olhos da cor do mar não se encontra inclinado a acreditar nesse tipo de opinião, mesmo que jamais tenha testemunhado a verdadeira forma da magia do Rei Feiticeiro.

A confiança depositada no soberano foi recompensada com reconhecimento e fama, com a confiança do próprio rei no capitão. Kaleb guarda em si a impressão de ter visto mais do homem por trás da coroa do que qualquer outro membro da corte, mas o _feiticeiro_ permanece um mistério até mesmo para ele, sendo uma face do rei que é mantida escondida atrás das cortinas, como uma máscara usada como título, mas nunca mostrada para o público. Os pensamentos transformam o doce sabor do suco em agridoce e traz de volta a dúvida acerca do pedido do soberano. Para uma mensagem ter sido enviada tão cedo, o assunto a ser tratado deve ser urgente.

Com esse raciocínio, o capitão se levanta da cama e caminha até o guarda-roupa em busca do uniforme reserva para usar na audiência com o rei. O peso do tecido sobre a pele apenas aumenta a consciência dos deveres que Kaleb guarda em si como capitão da marinha real. As águas da costa contam com a sombra do Corvo como proteção e segurança. Sangue é derramado na madeira e bebido pelo mar para não ser sentido na areia. Uma vida no mar em benefício daqueles que permanecem na terra. Cada gota de sangue que corre pelas veias de Kaleb, cada lágrima e gota de suor, todo foi prometido ao mar na primeira vez que ele tomou controle do leme do navio. Ele deu a vida ao mar, então por que negaria a própria morte?

Os fios dourados balançam quando o capitão movimenta a cabeça na tentativa de afastar os pensamentos funestos. Por mais que o toque da tempestade tenha queimado e marcado, ele pertence ao passado. O presente é dominado pelo pedido do rei e do desejo que soberano espera expressar e ter realizado, solicita a lealdade de Kaleb, não exige a dor. Sob a luz do sol, não há feitiço sendo sussurrado, nenhuma tentação trazida pelas ondas. Há apenas o dever e a vida afastada das sombras da morte. Com passos mais firmes, o capitão caminha até a penteadeira, os olhos da cor do mar observando o reflexo no espelho.

_“São seus olhos, não são? Eles são a joia que **ela** procura”_

As palavras da desconhecida mulher ecoam na mente de Kaleb e os dedos marcados pelo uso constante das espadas ajeitam a franja dourada de modo que os fios ocultem parcialmente as írises da cor do mar. Em meio ao movimento, um detalhe antes ignorado sob o domínio da dor é percebido. Entretanto, agora que a mente está sóbria e alerta, a memória é ouvida com atenção, notando o pronome que intriga a consciência. Na voz daquela bela mulher, quem é a pessoa referida? Quem é _ela_? Seria a sombra no mar, a voz que sussurra e enfeitiça? E por que _ela_ procuraria pelos olhos do capitão? Por que o olhar da cor do mar conquistaria a passagem em meio a tormenta?

Cada pensamento e questionamento faz retornar as lembranças da noite e da tempestade, do fogo e da dor, a promessa da morte no mar. E esse é o motivo que leva Kaleb a abandoná-los e a se afastar do próprio reflexo. O som das botas sobre o chão ecoa no quarto silencioso enquanto o dono dos olhos da cor do mar caminha para deixar o aposento. Cada passo é como um ritmo autoimposto pela mente com o objetivo de se substituir a dúvida pelo dever, a tentação do mar pela responsabilidade para com o rei. Quando os pés do capitão tocam a base da escada, o olhar da cor do mar procura pela antiga governanta, a encontrando arrumando a fruteira colocada em cima da mesa de madeira. Com um sorriso nos lábios finos, Kaleb se aproxima de Cassandra, depositando um beijo sobre os cabelos pintados de chumbo pelo tempo. Os dedos ágeis do capitão aproveitam o movimento para pegarem uma maçã verde em meio às frutas. Diante do olhar reprovador da governanta, Kaleb apenas oferece um largo e pouco convencível sorriso de desculpa.

Logo, a fraca luz do sol ganha a oportunidade de tocar o corpo coberto pelo uniforme. A brisa que beija a face do capitão ainda carrega em si o perfume da chuva e o eco do quebrar das ondas. As pálpebras se fecham sobre os olhos da cor do mar e, por longos segundos, Kaleb permanece imóvel, apenas sentindo o reflexo do mar soprado pelo vento. A vontade de retornar ao navio e se colocar novamente nos braços das águas nasce no coração do capitão, mas tal desejo é permitido respirar por apenas alguns breves momentos antes de ser sufocado pela força dos passos que seguem em direção ao castelo. Cada toque das botas sobre o chão é como um sopro de calmaria na mente de Kaleb. Os fios dourados fragmentam a visão dos olhos da cor do mar, mas a memória conhece o caminho e guia o corpo sem dificuldade.

A vida do reino é sentida em cada rua cruzada, em cada conversa ouvida e ordem dada. As vozes preenchem o ar e carregam consigo a força que corre pelos caminhos do reino como o sangue no corpo. A cada porta, homens e mulheres deixam as casas e seguem para seus trabalhos e atividades diárias, distribuindo energia a cada encontro e cumprimento. Cavalos disputam espaço com pessoas nas trilhas estreitas e, para desviar de um negro garanhão, Kaleb gira o corpo, o peso apoiado em uma das pernas até que o pé levantado volte a tocar o chão. Quando o movimento é findado, o olhar do capitão cai sobre uma bela jovem colhendo tomates na horta que rodeia a simples morada. O longo e ondulado cabelo vermelho se encontra preso em um alto coque, alguns fios da cor do sangue escapando do aprisionamento e emoldurando a face branca, quase tocando os lábios cheios e pálidos. Parecendo perceber a atenção que captura, a jovem levanta o brilhante olhar da cor da terra. Vendo-se alvo das írises da cor do mar, a bela jovem sente a respiração ficar presa no peito e um quente rubor cobrir a face, deixando-a quase da cor do ondulado cabelo. Percebendo a reação causada, Kaleb oferece um sorriso cheio de charme e uma curta mesura, logo retomando o caminho antes seguido.

São muitos os rumores que escapam dos lábios da corte a respeito do coração do capitão. Nunca visto na companhia de uma dama por mais do que a duração de um baile, Kaleb intriga as mentes dos cortesãos, principalmente das cortesãs. Jovem, belo, capitão da marinha real e possuidor da confiança do rei, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar é o consorte dos sonhos e dos desejos de muitas damas, sejam elas da corte ou dos segmentos mais comuns do reino. Entretanto, a nenhuma delas foi permitido ver o coração do capitão, o que é mantido escondido entre as batidas e protegido pelo peso do uniforme. Os segredos tão apaixonadamente procurados e especulados são revelados apenas a antiga e confiável governanta e ao soberano que conquista lealdade com apenas um olhar. E, sem que o próprio capitão perceba, ao mar. As ondas bebem as confidencias realizadas no silêncio da noite, ouvem as palavras sussurras e até mesmo aquelas mantidas presas na garganta. A prece feita a cada anoitecer é a canção que chama o mar para os sonhos do capitão.

E a cada passo dado, os olhares são atraídos para a figura uniformizada, as diferentes írises cheias de vontade de conquistar a atenção do olhar da cor do mar. Entretanto, a única recompensa conquistada pelos cobiçosos olhares é um sorriso pintado com educação e encanto. A mente do capitão não se prende aos rostos vistos, sendo tomada pelos sons das ruas, as vozes e passos apressados, o relinchar dos cavalos e escondido em meio a tudo, o distante barulho do porto. Uma profunda respiração escapa por entre os lábios finos e pálidos, que são esticados em um sincero sorriso quando o fraco perfume do mar é percebido no vento. A satisfação trazida pelo cheiro das ondas acompanha o capitão durante todo trajeto até os portões do castelo. Diante da aproximação de Kaleb, os guardas assentem em reconhecimento e as altas e largas portas de madeiras são abertas para o convidado. No interior da fortaleza, o capitão é recepcionado pela familiar face do assistente do rei.

\- Capitão Kaleb. – o homem diz em cumprimento e reconhecimento enquanto realiza uma breve mesura – Acompanhe-me, por favor. Rei Eric o aguarda.

\- Alfred. – o dono dos olhos da cor do mar responde assentindo, o sorriso nos lábios pálidos dando lugar a uma expressão mais sóbria e séria.

Com passos calmos, o capitão segue o assistente do rei pelo longo e largo corredor. Durante o trajeto, o olhar do capitão observa o caminho e o homem que o guia. A pálida luz do sol entra através das altas janelas, os desenhos marcados no vidro fazendo as sombras dançarem sobre o tapete vermelho e dourado. O toque do dia também alcança o tecido que cobre o corpo de Alfred, jogando iluminação na escura superfície. O curto cabelo acinzentado brilha na claridade da manhã e as rugas na pele clara ganham destaque sob a atenção com a qual o assistente é observado. As altas e brancas colunas que ladeiam o corredor expressam a imponência esperada da morada de um rei. Entretanto, o capitão não se sente ameaçado pela atmosfera real do castelo, tendo estado dentro das paredes vezes suficientes para se acostumar com o ambiente.

Kaleb é guiado até a porta dupla de madeira entalhada, onde um quadro foi desenhado a pedido do atual soberano. Há uma floresta gravada na superfície da entrada, com altas árvores com cheias copas emoldurando a imagem de uma casa em uma clareira e de um grande carvalho com um balanço pendurado em um dos galhos. O quadro intriga a mente do capitão desde que os olhos da cor do mar o viram pela primeira vez. De uma maneira que não consegue encontrar palavras para expressar, Kaleb sabe que há um significado profundamente pessoal na imagem, algo intricado à própria natureza do rei. E o fato de que é essa misteriosa gravura que guarda o salão do trono apenas aumenta a certeza do capitão acerca da ligação que a figura possui com o passado do soberano.

Alfred bate na entrada duas vezes e, sem esperar uma resposta, abre um lado da porta e indica que o capitão entre no aposento. Com um aceno da cabeça, Kaleb obedece ao mudo pedido. O salão do trono exibe a mesma decoração que o corredor antes percorrido, o tapete vermelho e dourado escondendo o chão de pedra e dividindo cores com os estandartes pendurados atrás do trono. O assento do rei compartilha o tom das altas colunas e é coberto pelo mesmo jogo de cores que encobre o restante da sala. O soberano se encontra próximo à alta janela que permite a entrada da luz da manhã e, ao som dos passos que se aproximam, o próprio rei caminha até o trono.

\- Agradeço, Alfred. – o soberano diz olhando para o assistente – Por favor, deixe-nos sozinhos agora.

O homem assente com respeito e cruza o braço esquerdo sobre o peito antes de se retirar do salão do trono. O olhar do rei, então, cai sobre o capitão e Kaleb sente a familiar força existente na própria presença do soberano e o fascínio despertado pela exótica beleza do feiticeiro. A característica mais marcante do rei são as marcas de queimadura que contornam os olhos cujas írises parecem ter roubado a cor das cinzas de uma floresta incendiada. A origem das marcas de fogo intriga os membros da corte desde a primeira aparição do feiticeiro e muitos dos rumores que nasceram colocam a culpa na Bruxa da Floresta, conhecida por marcar as crianças que nascem com o dom da magia. O negro e curto cabelo combina com as vestes escuras que cobrem o corpo do soberano e destacam a palidez da pele que parece imune a passagem do tempo. Mesmo que muitos anos tenham se passado, a face do rei exibe os mesmos traços de quando foi vista pela primeira vez no reino.

\- Eu agradeço por ter atendido ao meu chamado, Kaleb. – o soberano diz com um sorriso esticando os lábios finos e tão pálidos que parecem compartilhar a cor dos olhos – E peço desculpas por ter mandado chamá-lo tão cedo.

\- Eu estou às suas ordens, meu rei. – o capitão responde fazendo uma reverência, o braço esquerdo cruzado sobre o peito – Mas admito que um chamado tão imediato me deixou preocupado.

\- Eu peço desculpa por isso também. – o sorriso nos lábios de Eric se intensifica enquanto o rei se dirige até o trono – Entretanto, eu fui informado de que você enfrentou o pirata Leviatã em combate. Isso é verdade? – a pergunta é feita ao mesmo tempo em que o soberano senta em seu lugar de direito.

\- Sim, meu rei. – Kaleb confirma – Ele tomou um dos nossos navios, matando quase toda tripulação. Fui capaz de salvar apenas um homem.

\- Joseph, correto? – o soberano questiona e o capitão assente, surpreendido pelo conhecimento do rei, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estranhando que Eric já tenha se inteirado completamente da história.

\- Sim. – o dono dos olhos da cor do mar confirma – Eu gostaria de pedir que ele fosse transferido para minha tripulação.

\- Considere feito. – ante as palavras do feiticeiro, o capitão faz uma mesura em agradecimento – Contudo, você teve sorte de deixar o combate sem nenhum ferimento grave, Kaleb. – as íris de cinzas observam a face do dono dos olhos da cor do mar com intensa atenção, como se estivessem procurando por algo na expressão do leal capitão – Por acaso, isso se deve aos rumores que tenho ouvido sobre você possuir a proteção da Senhora do Mar?

\- Essas são as palavras de outros, senhor. – Kaleb responde retribuindo o olhar do soberano sem temor – Não minhas.

O Rei Feiticeiro permanece em silêncio por um longo momento, o olhar não desviando das írises da cor do mar. Sob o peso e o poder dos olhos da cor das cinzas, o capitão sente o ar ao redor se petrificar e então estalar, se despedaçando em uma invisível chuva de poeira. Kaleb sente como se o poder do feiticeiro dançasse pelo salão, os envolvendo em seu abraço como as chamas que se espalham e queimam até nada mais ser deixado. Há um mudo questionamento no olhar do soberano, uma pergunta que o capitão não consegue compreender e que leva a uma busca que o próprio rei parece não saber como conduzir.

\- Permite-me a ousadia de um conselho, Kaleb? – Eric pergunta e recebe um assentimento como resposta – Tome cuidado com a proteção da Senhora do Mar. – a seriedade que colore a voz do Rei Feiticeiro faz com que a inquietação nasça no coração do capitão e os músculos se cubram de tensão sob a pele – Não há como conhecer as intenções de Odete.

\- Odete? – o nome deixa os lábios pálidos sem que o dono dos olhos da cor do mar tenha consciência.

\- Esse é o nome do Mar. – o soberano responde com um fraco sorriso nos lábios, o olhar de cinzas sendo dirigido para a janela decorada, parecendo fitar um ponto distante no horizonte, enterrado no passado jamais contado – Foi uma bruxa quem me ensinou.

_A Bruxa da Floresta_. O título conhecido ecoa na mente de Kaleb junto com os rumores sussurrados sobre a natureza do rei. Um feiticeiro desconhecido, trazido pelo mar e marcado pelo toque da mulher que assombra os sonhos de todos que já ouviram sobre o poder possuído e o prazer que pinta os lábios vermelhos quando um Filho um Filha da Lua é encontrado na escuridão que penetra por entre as árvores ao cair da noite. Uma bruxa atraída pela magia e um insaciável desejo de brincar com aqueles que nascem da Lua e da Floresta. E a sombra dela, da também chamada Dama dos Corvos, é clara como o sol nos olhos do rei. Pesados segundos se passam em silêncio até que os lábios de cinzas se esticam em um hesitante sorriso e o olhar do soberano retorna para o capitão.

\- Entretanto, o confronto com Leviatã não foi o único motivo pelo qual o chamei, Kaleb. – o feiticeiro diz voltando a mostrar a mesma serenidade na voz presente antes da menção à Senhora do Mar – Eu gostaria de solicitar sua presença no baile que darei esta noite.

\- Minha presença, meu rei? – surpresa colore a voz do dono dos olhos da cor do mar.

\- Por que o espanto? – Eric questiona e o sorriso nos lábios do soberano se fortalece – Você já esteve presente em muitos bailes da corte.

\- Sim, entretanto, nenhum teve a necessidade de um convite em pessoa.

\- Esse baile será _diferente._ – o feiticeiro explica com divertimento nos lábios e no olhar de cinzas – Você deve saber que no Reino do Norte há um festival em homenagem à lua. – diante do comentário, Kaleb assente de modo afirmativo – Esse festival é realizado na noite em que lua alcança o ponto mais alto do céu, quando é dito que uma Criança da Lua nasce em meio à escuridão da floresta, apenas para ser levada pela Bruxa. – ressentimento colore as últimas palavras do soberano e faz com que o capitão imagine se a origem do rei se encontra nas terras do norte – Entretanto, minha intenção não é realizar uma cópia desse festival, a Lua não é a única que desejo homenagear. – a voz de Eric volta a mostrar a diversão anterior e os lábios finos se esticam em um malicioso sorriso – Meu desejo é realizar um baile para as Primeiras Crianças do Mundo.

\- Eu não compreendo, senhor. – o dono dos olhos da cor do mar diz.

A menção das primeiras crianças confunde o capitão e os olhos de cinzas são capazes de ler com clareza o questionamento expresso no olhar de Kaleb. Contudo, uma explicação não é oferecida de imediato e longos segundos de silêncio se passam quase como uma eternidade. A mesma expressão de procura vista antes da face do soberano retorna para o rosto do feiticeiro e o dono dos olhos da cor do mar é deixado com os próprios pensamentos e indagações acerca do objeto de procura dos olhos queimados e do motivo escondido na ausência da voz do rei.

\- As histórias que são contadas, os sussurros que carregam os rumores... São todos apenas fragmentos da verdade. – Eric começa a dizer, a voz se tornando mais suave e sendo envolta pela mesma seriedade que abraçou as palavras acerca da Senhora do Mar – Este mundo se manifesta através de suas crianças, os primeiros seres a nascer. Deles são os reinos que nós invadimos e nos quais construímos nossos próprios impérios. Eles são as faces da natureza, as presenças que brincam com nossa imaginação e assombram nossos sonhos. E nós falamos os nomes deles sem nem ao menos conhecermos o que eles realmente são. – o soberano se levanta do trono e, com passos calmos, caminha até o capitão – Lathia, Fenris, Loras, Mirala, Castelli... _Uma Bruxa._

A Lua, a Floresta, o Sol, a Noite, a Terra, a Bruxa que brinca com as crianças nascidas com o presente da magia. Cada nome é reconhecido pelo capitão como um personagem de histórias contadas para atrair o sono ou na forma de múrmuros que duvidam do pertencimento do rei no trono. Faces do mundo e manifestações da natureza que dançam nas mentes de cada homem e mulher, de cada criança que se enrola nas cobertas a espera de um conto para dormir. Uma canção de ninar de magia e fantasia, lendas a serem sonhadas e nomes para serem orados.

\- _Odete_.

O último nome a deixar os lábios de cinzas ecoa o pensamento final de Kaleb e os olhos da cor do mar mostram toda surpresa que faz o coração acelerar no peito, cada batida ameaçando quebrar osso, músculo e pele e abrir caminho para fora do corpo. O nome do Mar. Mesmo em segredo, escondido nas sombras da noite, o capitão reza para a Senhora que reina em meio às águas. No abraço das ondas ou na segurança imóvel da terra, a voz de Kaleb pede por uma permissão sempre concedida, por uma proteção não compreendida, mas ainda assim desejada. _Uma presença_ que remete à lembrança de uma voz em uma noite de tempestade e que agora possui um nome.

Como um relâmpago que ilumina a mente, os pensamentos do capitão se entrelaçam e se conectam, formando um quadro que seca e trava a garganta e aumenta a intensidade quase insuportável do bater do coração. A sombra nas ondas, a voz que sussurra e enfeitiça, que permite a passagem na tempestade, é _ela_. A Senhora do Mar. _Odete_. Sem que o capitão possa controlar, lágrimas nascem e queimam os olhos da cor do mar, escapando em um piscar das pálpebras e escorrendo pela face jovem. O ar não consegue conquistar liberdade da garganta paralisada e o peito coberto pelo uniforme sobe e desce em rápidos movimentos. As lágrimas que marcam o rosto de Kaleb são recolhidas pelo gentil toque do Rei Feiticeiro. Há compreensão e compaixão nos olhos de cinzas que observam a tormenta de sentimentos que domina e confunde o capitão.

\- Eu também chorei por uma das primeiras crianças do mundo. – o rei sussurra, os dedos seguindo o caminho das lágrimas sobre a pele – O toque dela me queimou e transformou minha magia em cinzas. – o olhar do soberano é dirigido às írises da cor do mar – Eu posso ver a sombra do mar em você, dançando nos seus olhos e na sua mente. _Você_ chama por ela, porque ela possui o seu fascínio e a sua curiosidade. Mas se você a encontrasse, se você pudesse tê-la, o que você faria? Você acredita que ela não o machucaria?

\- Meu rei... – o capitão tenta falar, mas a voz que escapa dos lábios finos está fraca e quase não presente.

\- Venha ao baile, Kaleb. – Eric diz em um tom de voz que se aproxima a uma ordem pintada como pedido, os dedos se afastando da face molhada – Talvez encontre o que pede em suas orações.

\- Eu virei, meu rei. – o capitão responde com a voz trêmula, curvando a cabeça em uma respeitosa mesura.

\- Posso te fazer um último pedido? – o soberano questiona em um tom de voz suave, pouco acima de um sussurro.

\- É claro. – Kaleb diz, as mãos rápidas em secarem a face molhada pelas lágrimas e a devolverem a prontidão ao olhar da cor do mar. Diante da resposta imediata e da rigidez que toma o controle da postura do capitão, os lábios do soberano se curvam em um sorriso cheio de satisfação.

\- Diga-me qual é a cor da orquídea que está no canto esquerdo daquela mesa. – com um movimento da mão, o rei indica o móvel de madeira localizado entre duas pilastras e antes não percebido pelos olhos da cor do mar. Desenhada com curvas e entalhes, a mesa guarda cinco vasos com orquídeas de diferentes cores: amarela, rosa, alaranjada, roxa com detalhes em branco e aquela questionada pelo soberano.

\- É branca, meu rei. – o capitão responde – Completamente branca.

\- _Branca_. – Eric repete e algo na voz do feiticeiro captura a atenção de Kaleb, atraindo as írises da cor do mar para o olhar de cinzas que observa as flores – Como a lua. O branco sempre é a cor mais forte.

Há _admiração_ nas palavras que deixam a boca do rei e, embora à primeira vista ela pareça estar dirigida à cor da orquídea, o capitão sente que o fascínio na voz do soberano é voltado para outro foco, alguém que não está presente entre os muros do palácio, mas perdido em uma terra distante, existindo apenas na memória e na coloração de uma flor. O olhar de cinzas se direciona para aquele que o observa e, sob as atentas írises contornadas pelo toque do fogo, Kaleb se percebe questionando a maneira como o mundo e ele mesmo se apresentam para o Rei Feiticeiro. Sabendo que há apenas tons de branco e cinza para os olhos do soberano, o capitão se esforça para imaginar como deve ser ver tudo como se o próprio mundo tivesse sido queimado e apenas as cinzas tivessem restado.

\- Você pode ver a magia nesse mundo, Kaleb, mesmo que não a compreenda. – Eric comenta com o mesmo tom de encanto na voz – Você pode _perceber_ e _sentir_ o poder do próprio mundo que permanece escondido sob o toque do vento e o balançar das ondas. Você poderia ser um feiticeiro. – uma pausa é feita e o sorriso nos lábios do soberano se torna desafiador – Mas, como nós, você descobrirá a verdade sobre esse mundo. – a força do sorriso nos lábios finos enfraquece e um sombra de tristeza nasce nos olhos do rei – Eu apenas espero que não seja de uma forma dolorosa.

\- Meu rei? – o capitão questiona, a confusão sentida se revelando claramente nas írises da cor do mar.

\- Eu o verei esta noite no baile, Kaleb. – o feiticeiro diz em um tom de voz suave, mas que não deixa espaço para ser questionado.

\- Como desejar, meu rei. – o dono dos olhos da cor do mar responde fazendo uma respeitosa reverência, o braço esquerdo firmemente cruzado sobre o peito.

O movimento é copiado pelo Rei Feiticeiro, o corpo do soberano se curvando menos do que o do capitão e o sorriso nos lábios de cinzas retornando à forma descontraída com a qual recepcionou o dono dos olhos da cor do mar. Reconhecendo na atitude a permissão e o pedido para se retirar, Kaleb oferece um último sorriso e se vira, caminhando em direção à saída do salão do trono. Cada passo até a dupla porta entalhada é acompanhado pelo peso do olhar do rei, o qual o capitão sente como fogo na nuca, queimando a pele e fazendo o sangue entrar em ebulição. Silenciosamente, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar anseia pela passagem através da porta, pelo som da entrada se fechando e escondendo o soberano do mundo. Kaleb deseja a segurança e a calma que uma barreira física contra o olhar de Eric irá trazer. Entretanto, quando a saída é finalmente ultrapassada e a dupla porta entalhada fechada, o calor nas veias do capitão apenas se intensifica.

O dono dos olhos da cor do mar continua a caminhar, o som das botas contra o chão ecoando no corredor vazio, e cada metro percorrido parece apenas oferecer mais energia para as chamas que correm sob a pele, transformando o toque suave do uniforme em uma amarga tortura. Fogo queima por entre os músculos, implorando por permissão para reduzir pele e tecido a simples cinzas, consumir Kaleb até a alma. A origem de um calor tão intenso intriga a mente e transparece nos febris olhos da cor do mar. Apenas o olhar do soberano não poderia possuir tamanho poder. Talvez tenham sido as palavras do feiticeiro, laçadas em magia e jogadas para plantar o fogo da confusão no coração do capitão.

O frio toque da brisa surpreende Kaleb, despertando a mente do quente estupor. As írises da cor do mar procuram por algo familiar no ambiente ao redor e alguns segundos se passam até que a memória ofereça as informações necessárias para que a consciência reconheça já ter passado pela entrada do palácio. Pouco a pouco, o barulho do reino penetra pelos ouvidos do capitão, uma cacofonia que envolve o coração em um abraço que traz o gelo da brisa de tempestade a cada batida, acalmando as chamas e fazendo renascer as lágrimas que enchem os olhos da cor do mar. Cada trilha molhada que é marcada na face do capitão segue sem obstáculos, sem um toque para colhê-las e secá-las. Mas mesmo o frio da brisa e das lágrimas queima como o fogo sentido anteriormente. Com passos trêmulos, Kaleb caminha pelas ruas, o rosto abaixado e parcialmente escondido pelos fios dourados, ocultando o choro silencioso que acompanha cada movimento feito.

A incompreensão acerca das próprias sensações a dominá-lo deixa o capitão bambeando na linha que separa o medo da raiva. O caminho a ser seguido não é pensado, o corpo avança na direção que deseja, sem ter a mente a sugerir. É instinto que faz com que Kaleb desvie das pessoas que encontra e dos cavalos que roubam espaço nas ruas. O distante trovão encontra um lar na tempestade que cai no interior do dono dos olhos da cor do mar, ganhando força e companhia nos pensamentos que voam sem forma. O soprar do vento é um convite irresistível para a mente que se recusa a pensar e a consciência se entrega ao controle da brisa perfumada de chuva e, antes que o capitão perceba, a bagunça de sons se torna mais organizada, as vozes e os ruídos mostrando uma familiaridade a qual os sentidos não conseguem negar.

As pálpebras piscam algumas vezes, recuperando o foco das írises da cor do mar e logo a imagem do porto é facilmente desenhada pela visão. O som do balançar das ondas acalma a mente turbulenta e os passos se tornam mais firmes ao seguirem o caminho que leva a ponte mais extensa do ancoradouro. Envolto pela música do mar e pelo abraço do vento que anuncia a aproximação da tempestade, o capitão inspira profundamente e deixa que o ar escape por entre os lábios finos em um libertador expirar. Junto com a respiração, Kaleb deixa escapar a tensão e a confusão, o fogo e o gelo. Entre as nubladas nuvens do céu, os trovões ressoam e as primeiras gotas de chuva são derramadas, caindo em meio à brisa e tocando a face do capitão em uma carícia que acalma como uma canção de ninar.

As palavras do soberano dançam na mente do dono dos olhos da cor do mar como um baile de revelações e questionamentos e cada sensação e sentimento, cada chama e toque de gelo parece conectado à convidada de honra dessa festa de tempestade, a dançarina mais habilidosa e cujo nome é a música que não encontra final na mente do capitão. _Odete_. A verdade sobre a Senhora do Mar não é completamente compreendida pela mente conturbada, sobre ela e todos os outros nomes, todas as outras histórias que Kaleb ouviu enquanto crescia, enrolado em lençóis e cobertas, a mente atenta à voz de Cassandra enquanto a governanta tentava convencê-lo a dormir com contos que nunca pareceram tão reais quanto nesse momento.

_As primeiras crianças do mundo._ Cada palavra dita pelo Rei Feiticeiro encontrava eco e reconhecimento em uma parte escondida de Kaleb, tão oculta que nem mesmo o capitão possuía conhecimento acerca de sua existência. Naquele momento, preso sob o olhar de cinzas, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar sentia a verdade na voz do soberano, como se o rei estivesse compartilhando informações ao mesmo tempo conhecidas e desconhecidas, sentidas pela alma e ignoradas pela mente consciente. Sentindo o peito doer como se estivesse sendo esmagado por um peso invisível, Kaleb ergue o olhar para o céu de tempestade. As escuras nuvens dançam sob a regência do vento em um bailar que parece ilustrar o dançar dos pensamentos do capitão. Na escuridão do firmamento, as írises da cor do mar imaginam a sombra procurada nas ondas e a memória é despertada, tomando a forma do movimentar das ondas em uma noite ainda lembrada, de passos que invadem o mar e se aproximam da sombra vista e agora apenas imaginada, apenas para serem punidos pelo toque quente de um raio.

Como se a própria lembrança queimasse ao ser invocada, o foco das írises da cor do mar é mudado para o horizonte em uma tentativa de escapar da dor e do fogo que marca a pele. Entretanto, não demora para que o mar atraia os olhos com os quais divide a cor. Observando o ondular das águas, o capitão se aproxima com passos lentos do limite da ponte. Os joelhos se dobram sobre a madeira e Kaleb encontra o próprio reflexo nas ondas. Um braço é esticado e os dedos se aproximam da água o suficiente para sentir a tentação de tocá-la, mas não o bastante para sucumbir ao desejo. As lembranças de noites de tormenta se destacam e se misturam na mente do capitão, como um quadro desfeito pelo toque da chuva. Os lábios finos se movem e o sussurro que escapa por entre eles é perdido na voz do vento:

\- Odete?

A brisa sopra com mais intensidade e as ondas balançam em direção ao capitão ajoelhado. Entretanto, nenhuma sombra se manifesta em meio à água, nenhuma voz sussurra com o vento feitiços que acalmam e aliviam a dor. Não há nada além dos sons do porto, das vozes agitadas que gritam ordens, pedidos e provocações. E o eco de passos sobre a madeira. Intrigado com a presença que se aproxima de forma lenta, mas que impregna o ar com o poder e o perfume da tempestade, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar se levanta e vira o corpo de modo a recepcionar a recém-chegada. O coração do capitão falha uma batida quando a mente reconhece os olhos azuis elétricos e acinzentados que são emoldurados por longos e ondulados fios negros. Lábios pintados com um roxo intenso se esticam em um sorriso de mútuo reconhecimento.

\- Minha dama. – Kaleb diz em tom de cumprimento e oferecendo uma respeitosa mesura. Apesar da calma que envolve as palavras ditas, o capitão sente o coração batendo com desespero contra a caixa torácica – Posso ajudá-la a encontrar o navio que busca?

\- Agradeço a gentil oferta, capitão. – a bela mulher responde se aproximando mais dois passos – Entretanto, não é um navio o que busco. – os olhos azuis acinzentados brilham com a luz dos relâmpagos e se focam inteiramente no olhar da cor do mar, fazendo com que um arrepio corra pelo corpo e eletrifique a pele do capitão.

\- E o que busca, minha dama, se me permite a ousadia de perguntar?

Ao invés de oferecer uma resposta, a desconhecida cruza o restante de distância que a separa do dono dos olhos da cor do mar, os dedos da mão direita sendo erguidos e contornando a face emoldurada por fios dourados, sentindo a tensão que domina os músculos sob a pele. Kaleb reconhece instantaneamente o toque da bela mulher, o calor que se espalha pelos nervos e que queima como o raio caído sobre o mar. A mesma carícia que o apoiou até a areia e o mesmo olhar que parece ter capturado em si o poder da tempestade.

\- Compreensão. – ela finalmente responde, as unhas arranhando levemente o queixo e os lábios pálidos – Por que _ela_ respeita e protege tanto os marinheiros? O que eles possuem que a conquista tanto? – _Ela_ , novamente. Entretanto, dessa vez Kaleb reconhece no pronome a referência à manifestação do mar. O sorriso nos lábios arroxeados aumenta e o brilho nos olhos azuis parece adquirir a luz da astuta curiosidade – Por que a Senhora do Mar protege _você_? É por causa dos seus olhos, intensos como as ondas? Ou é por causa do seu coração, que bate com a força do mar? Talvez seja por causa da sua voz, que a chama em meio a voz do vento?

A resposta dita pela desconhecida reacende o fogo criado pela voz do Rei Feiticeiro. Cada palavra pronunciada aumenta a energia das chamas e o coração bate com toda força tentando escapar do calor. O vento envolve os corpos sobre a ponte, ameaçando cortar as peles desprotegidas. As ondas balançam e se quebram contra as colunas de suporte como se quisessem invadir o porto e apagar o incêndio dentro do capitão. Sentindo o fogo tocar o sangue e queimar cada terminação nervosa, Kaleb dá um passo para trás, o pé quase escorregando na borda de madeira. Com um movimento da mão, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar afasta o toque da bela mulher e procura por uma resposta no olhar acinzentado.

\- Quem é você? – raiva nascida da confusão e do desconhecimento colore a pergunta que escapa dos lábios finos.

\- Meu nome é Aime. – a resposta é dada sem que o sorriso nos lábios bem desenhados seja enfraquecido. O nome soa familiar ao capitão, mas a mente dominada pelo fogo se recusa a dar o tempo necessário para que a memória o reconheça – E você é _diferente_ de todos os marinheiros deste porto. – a bela mulher volta a erguer a mão e não demora para que os dedos encontrem novamente o caminho no rosto de Kaleb, em meio aos fios dourados que caem sobre os olhos da cor do mar – Nenhum deles teria lutado tão bravamente contra as marcas de um raio. Mas você teve ajuda, não teve? – o olhar azul acinzentado se torna uma prisão inescapável para os olhos do capitão – _Ela_ cantou para você, para acalmar sua dor e sua mente. E agora, você sente a verdade nas minhas palavras, conhece as respostas para minhas perguntas mesmo que sua mente consciente não o deixe perceber. Você sente minha verdadeira natureza e não me teme, não foge. Você permanece e me enfrenta, me questiona. Há força e poder em você e _isso_ eu posso compreender, posso _respeitar_.

Aime afasta os dedos da face de Kaleb e o sorriso nos lábios arroxeados se torna mais suave e contemplativo, o brilho nos olhos azuis acinzentados se assemelhando mais a uma fina garoa do que a uma tempestade de relâmpagos. Na face de Aime, o capitão consegue vislumbrar o objetivo do baile organizado pelo soberano, o chamariz construído para atrair as primeiras crianças do mundo e transformar o palácio em uma festa de contos e lendas, de manifestações da natureza. Sem pensar, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar leva os próprios dedos para a face emoldurada pelo ondulado cabelo negro, sentindo a maciez da pele. Mesmo que não haja uma gota de água caindo do céu, Kaleb sente como se a pele da bela mulher estivesse úmida e exalando o suave perfume da chuva. E é o aroma que faz com que a mente estale e a memória do capitão finalmente reconheça o nome dito.

\- Aime... – o capitão sussurra sem que possa controlar – _A Chuva_. – o sorriso cheio de satisfação nos lábios arroxeados confirma as palavras ditas pela voz baixa. Com um toque suave, Aime envolve o pulso do dono dos olhos da cor do mar e o afasta o suficiente para que a boca bem desenhada possa tocar os nós dos dedos de Kaleb.

\- Oh, Senhora do Mar. – ela sussurra contra a pele do capitão – Proteja aqueles que navegam em suas águas, conceda passagem seguras pelas ondas e se a tempestade vier e os levar para as profundezas do seu mar, guie-os para a paz eterna.

A surpresa causada pela prece sussurrada é refletida nas írises da cor do mar e o coração bate no ritmo das palavras, encontrando nelas o conforto das noites passadas sob a luz das estrelas e o balanço das ondas, quando o pedido por proteção e passagem segura era soprado para o silêncio da noite. Deixando um beijo sobre os dedos do capitão, Aime liberta o pulso capturado e oferece um sorriso ao dono dos olhos da cor do mar.

\- Se você a quiser, então faça o que sempre faz. – ela diz – Chame por ela. A _Tempestade_ não irá machucá-lo novamente.

Com essas palavras, Aime oferece um último sorriso para o capitão e vira o corpo, começando a caminhar pela ponte e retornando para a praia, a barra do longo e negro vestido arrastando sobre a madeira e sendo acompanhada pelo eco dos firmes passos. Demora alguns segundos para que a mente do dono dos olhos da cor do mar compreenda a despedida da manifestação da chuva e consiga comandar o corpo a se mover. O pesado impacto das botas de Kaleb contra a ponte denuncia a corrida que o capitão inicia atrás da bela mulher. Entretanto, quando a areia é alcançada e o movimento dos marinheiros e trabalhadores do porto se intensifica, as írises da cor do mar perdem o rastro de seu objetivo e Kaleb perde Aime em meio à multidão.

\- Capitão? – uma voz chama, mas a mente do capitão continua presa à dona dos olhos de relâmpagos – Capitão! Capitão! – uma mão firme sobre o ombro desperta o dono do olhar da cor do mar e o faz girar o corpo com surpresa.

\- Joseph! – Kaleb exclama reconhecendo o marinheiro que o chama, os olhos da cor do mar piscando em uma tentativa de forçar a mente a se focar naquele que o segura. Percebendo a confusão desenhada na face do capitão, o olhar de Joseph é dirigido para o caminho que Kaleb parecia desejar seguir, mas tudo que as írises escuras veem é o movimento de pessoas e cargas, nada se destacando na atmosfera natural do porto.

\- O senhor está bem, capitão? – o marinheiro resgatado questiona voltando a atenção para o agitado olhar da cor do mar.

\- Sim... – a resposta escapa dos lábios finos em um tom lento e ausente – Estou bem. – não há força na afirmação oferecida e os olhos da cor do mar fogem do rastro anteriormente perseguido, sendo erguidos para o céu.

As nuvens se esparramam pelo firmamento, o pintando com tons de cinza que preparam o salão do mundo para o baile da tempestade. A brisa assopra e beija a face desprotegida, impregnando a mente com o perfume das ondas. A fria carícia do vento acalma o coração com o sussurro que vem do mar, a mesma voz que enfeitiça e afasta a dor com o suave balançar da água, um toque tão distante, mas ainda assim tão presente. Sem pensar, Kaleb dá um passo em direção à ponte, despertando no momento em que o segundo passo encosta na superfície de madeira. Por um instante que parece durar a eternidade, o capitão permanece imóvel em meio ao abraço do vento, os murmúrios do mar perdendo a força a cada segundo que se passa sem que um movimento seja dado.

\- Capitão? – Joseph chama novamente, a preocupação começando a colorir a voz do marinheiro.

\- Cuide do navio para mim, Joseph. – Kaleb pede, as írises presas ao movimento das ondas no mar – Eu tenho um baile para comparecer.

\- É claro, senhor. – o marinheiro responde não compreendendo o comportamento do capitão, mas não se atrevendo a questioná-lo.

_Encontre-me no baile._ O dono dos olhos da cor do mar transforma as palavras em um pensamento intenso, indeciso entre o pedido e a imposição. Nenhuma resposta é dada com a voz do vento, nenhum sussurro é trazido pelo perfume das ondas, mas o ondular das águas parece quebrar a barreira de carne, sangue e osso e alcançar o coração do capitão, envolvendo-o em um abraço acalentador que murmura a semente da ansiedade no peito de Kaleb. Um passo é dado para trás e o choque que nasce nas marcas deixadas pelo toque do raio faz com que o movimento seja sentido como a libertação de uma corrente, do controle do mar. _No baile_. Há mais força no pensamento dirigido às ondas, implorando para que seja levado pela brisa até a sombra que dança longe do olhar da cor do mar.

Os passos sobre a areia são lentos e envoltos em uma tranquilidade ausente desde o momento em que o capitão deixou a presença do rei. O som e o movimento do mar acompanham Kaleb por todo trajeto de retorno ao lar como uma canção que ecoa na mente silenciosa e é cantarolada pelos lábios finos. O senso de dever – de atender ao pedido do soberano a quem jurou lealdade – antes sentido ao ouvir o pedido para comparecer ao baile é substituído por uma ânsia que faz o sangue transbordar e a respiração ameaçar cessar. O pedido feito para as ondas permanece como um peso sobre o peito do capitão, uma carga valiosa, frágil ao toque e ao balançar do caminhar, mas que carrega consigo a inquietação acerca de sua aceitação. O baile organizado pelo Rei Feiticeiro poderá mesmo atrair as primeiras crianças do mundo, entre elas aquela que carrega em si a vida e a soberania do mar?

E a chuva? Aime também estará presente no baile? Com o mesmo olhar de tempestade e toque de garoa? Os questionamentos silenciam a música do mar na mente do capitão e temperam a ansiedade com o medo. O ar escapa por entre os lábios finos carregado com o temor do pedido que pode ser negado, da ausência e do silêncio e a música das ondas é substituída por uma antiga canção, conhecida por todos aqueles que se atrevem a pisar no convés de um navio, uma prece e um aviso, a história que assombra os sonhos de todos aqueles que vivem no mar.

_Rainha do mar_

_Nascida do mundo_

_Diga-me o devo fazer_

_Para servir a você_

As palavras são familiares para a mente, tão naturais quanto o ato de respirar é para os pulmões. Aprendidas juntamente com a habilidade de falar, elas são as tatuagens que o capitão carrega na alma, as marcas de uma vida ofertada ao mar sem medo. Os passos sobre a trilha de terra e pedra se perdem em meio ao som da vida do reino e a canção murmurada não atinge os ouvidos de ninguém além daquele que a canta, mas o movimentar dos lábios atrai a atenção de diferentes olhares, de corações ambiciosos e românticos, que desejam para si a voz e a boca do jovem capitão.

_Em meio as ondas, você vive_

_O mar é seu reino_

_E eu sou seu humilde servo_

_Oh, minha rainha,_

_Conceda-me a proteção que necessito_

_Para viver com você_

Os distantes trovões retumbam através das nuvens, como se quisessem oferecer à própria voz como eco às palavras sussurradas pelo dono dos olhos da cor do mar. O vento assopra os beijos de brisa perfumados com o cheiro do mar como um incentivo para que a canção continue sendo cantada em meio ao caos de sons que marcam o final da tarde no reino. Para o capitão, existe somente a própria voz, o ressoar dos trovões e o suave perfume do mar. Com a mente presa no próprio universo, os passos são dados através da memória até alcançarem a rua que leva ao lar.

_Você que nasceu das lágrimas_

_Da Terra e da Lua_

_Deixe-me navegar em suas águas_

_Viver nas ondas do seu reino_

Uma fraca e suave garoa começa a acompanhar a carícia do vento, uma nova voz para acompanhar a canção do capitão. O toque úmido faz a pele formigar e os olhos da cor do mar piscam lentamente, como se a mente estivesse despertando de um profundo sono. Uma memória recente emerge à consciência trazendo consigo a voz da chuva fazendo uma prece para a Senhora do Mar. Com as familiares palavras na mente, a canção continua nos lábios finos, os passos acompanhando o ritmo da música e abafando o som da porta sendo aberta.

_Oh, minha rainha,_

_Minha lealdade, eu ofereço_

_Assim como minha vida_

_E minha morte_

_Rainha do mar,_

_A você, eu oro_

_E a você, eu adoro_

\- Já faz muito tempo que não ouço essas palavras. – a voz de Cassandra ecoa pela casa silenciosa e captura a atenção do capitão, roubando-a dos trovões e da garoa, deixados sozinhos do lado de fora.

As palavras da antiga governanta fazem com que um suave sorriso se desenhe nos lábios finos e os olhos da cor do mar sejam atraídos para a mesa da sala, onde Cassandra termina de arrumar um belo arranjo de flores. Entretanto, quando a mente reconhece as pétalas tocadas pelos dedos delicados da governanta, o sorriso estremece e enfraquece. Sob o atencioso e cuidadoso toque de Cassandra, se encontra uma orquídea tão branca quanto aquela pedida para ter sua cor descrita pelo Rei Feiticeiro. Sem pensar, Kaleb se aproxima, as pontas dos dedos logo encontrando a suave maciez das alvas pétalas.

\- O que o rei desejava? – Cassandra questiona terminando de misturar fios de coco à terra do vaso.

\- Minha presença no baile desta noite. – o capitão responde com o olhar da cor do mar ainda hipnotizado pela beleza da orquídea. Os dedos brincam com as macias pétalas, contornando-as e se colocando entre elas em uma carícia que denuncia a admiração sentida pelo coração. Por um motivo que Kaleb não consegue compreender completamente, a beleza da orquídea traz calma e serenidade à mente até então conturbada, afastando a ameaça da tempestade e apaziguando o medo e ansiedade que dominavam o coração.

\- Um convite em pessoa? – a antiga governanta questiona, o tom de voz deixando claro a surpresa sentida e expressada no olhar escuro que se ergue para observar o jovem capitão.

\- Sim. – o dono dos olhos da cor do mar responde afastando a mão das brancas pétalas, mas ainda não retribuindo o olhar de Cassandra – Este baile será especial e o rei Eric insiste que eu esteja presente.

\- Por quê? – há uma ordem na voz que faz a pergunta e Kaleb reconhece nas palavras o tom que não admite mentiras ou recusas de resposta.

Os olhos da cor do mar procuram pelos olhos da governanta e os encontram firmes no aguardo por uma resposta. Incapaz de negar a demanda silenciosa de Cassandra, o jovem capitão respira fundo antes de responder:

\- Porque este baile será em honra das primeiras crianças do mundo.

\- E você serve a uma delas. – a governanta complementa – Com uma lealdade que não conhece limites, tão intensa que se encontra ignorante de si mesma. – as palavras da antiga governanta fazem com a surpresa se desenhe na face do capitão, os olhos da cor do mar exibindo um questionamento sem voz – Mas não é essa a verdade? Você _adora_ o mar, porém não é a _ela_ que você pede proteção? Não é para _ela_ que você canta? – Cassandra ergue a mão e toca a lateral direita do rosto do dono dos olhos da cor do mar, as unhas arranhando os fios dourados em um suave carinho – Ah, Kaleb, você pode ter mantido sua lealdade como um segredo, mas apenas de si mesmo.

A voz da governa invoca as lembranças das palavras de Aime e do Rei Feiticeiro. A personificação da chuva e o soberano destacaram as intenções e o interesse da Senhora do Mar no jovem capitão, mas Cassandra viu a vontade inconsciente com que Kaleb se doa para a aquela que governa as ondas e a mostrou para os olhos da cor do mar, para o coração que se contrai sob o peso da revelação. Todos esses anos, desde aquela noite de tempestade, o capitão tem se deixado levar através do balanço do mar para o caminho desejado pela Senhora que nele reina. Cada oração sussurrada na noite, cada sonho relembrando a voz que concedeu passagem, cada passo dado na direção da sombra na água... Tudo foi uma tentativa desesperada de encontrá-la, de vê-la... O que o coração verdadeiramente deseja é que o corpo possa se ajoelhar diante dela, que ele possa _conhecê-la._

            - Eu preciso me arrumar para o baile. – Kaleb diz e, sem esperar por uma resposta, caminha para a escada, subindo rapidamente para o quarto.

            Quando a porta do aposento se fecha, o capitão se permite sentir o coração que bate desesperadamente no peito, a respiração que expande os pulmões até o limite e os esvazia como uma árvore que perde todas suas folhas de uma única vez. As pálpebras se fecham sobre as írises da cor do mar e, privada da visão, a mente consegue captar o perfume da garoa que penetra através da janela entreaberta. Respirando fundo e tentando controlar o próprio corpo, Kaleb se dirige até o guarda-roupa e procura pelo traje de gala deixado guardado. A atenção é intencionalmente afastada da presença da chuva e focada no ato de se vestir, de arrumar o tecido sobre a pele, fechar os botões e colocar alguma sombra de ordem nos fios dourados que emolduram a face jovem.

            O branco das vestes e o azul escuro e dourado do casaco contrastam de modo equilibrado com a face bela e jovem. Um toque sobre a âncora carregada ao redor do pescoço é tudo que Kaleb se permite antes de se libertar da própria imagem e se retirar do quarto. Os passos sobre a escada são rápidos e descuidados, a ansiedade queimando sob a pele junto com o desejo e o receio do baile. O escuro olhar da antiga governanta acompanha os movimentos do jovem capitão e quando os olhos da cor do mar percebem a atenção que ao seu dono é dirigida, encontram nos olhos de Cassandra o reconhecimento e a compreensão de cada sensação e sentimento que atormentam a mente inquieta, mas que por ela não são compreendidos.

            Um hesitante sorriso é a despedida oferecida por Kaleb e que tem como resposta um sorriso calmo e gentil, compreensivo. Na suave e breve mesura oferecida por Cassandra, o capitão encontra a força – a _permissão_ – para seguir o próprio desejo, para ter _esperança_ de que o pedido feito será atendido. Na face da antiga governanta, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar encontra _segurança_ para sonhar e perseguir a voz e a sombra que há anos assombram a memória.

            Com uma última e breve mesura, Kaleb se dirige para a porta, a abrindo e sendo recepcionado pelo intoxicante perfume da chuva. As írises da cor do mar são elevadas para o cinzento céu de tempestade e o vento assopra como se sussurrasse um convite que desafia o capitão a enfrentar o chuvoso anoitecer. Mas para a mente dominada pelo desejo pelo mar, o desafio não passa de uma brincadeira, de um jogo há muito dominado.

            Os passos do capitão seguem o conhecido caminho para a morada do rei. Entretanto, em meio às sombras que ameaçam a chegada da chuva, outros passos acompanham o caminhar de Kaleb. Passos conhecidos e desconhecidos, ligados a faces que sorriem com uma máscara invisível. Lábios que se esticam em sorrisos educados, sedutores e que se escondem atrás de belos leques para sussurras as palavras que atravessam as ruas e os muros, se perdendo em meio aos corredores do castelo, encontrando refúgio em outras bocas e pensamentos.

            É uma guerra de sussurros, a corte que rodeia o Rei Feiticeiro. E o capitão sabe que são tolos aqueles que confundem a cegueira para cores de Eric com uma surdez para as palavras murmuradas dentro de seu reino e de sua casa. _Feiticeiro. Traidor. Ladrão de coroa_. Há muitos que, na segurança do anonimato e do silêncio, acusam o atual soberano da morte do anterior, que o enxergam como um usurpador de título e de lugar, um traidor não merecedor da honra do trono e da coroa. Para todos esses, Eric sorri com falsa ignorância e uma naturalidade que nunca deixam de surpreender o dono dos olhos da cor do mar. O Rei Feiticeiro sabe como _jogar_ a guerra de sussurros. Se não soubesse, não teria permanecido tantos anos no trono.

            As luzes das velas dançam no salão do trono, dispersadas e apoiadas em altos candelabros colocados em pontos estratégicos do aposento, compartilhando uma iluminação que compete com o brilho dos relâmpagos pelo direito de iluminar o esperado baile. Em silêncio e com um sorriso nos lábios finos, o capitão caminha em meio aos cortesãos e cortesãs, consciente dos olhares que o observam e acompanham, retribuindo cumprimentos e mesuras quando oferecidas. Em meio às faces sorridentes e maquiadas, a rápida visão de lábios arroxeados e írises azuis acinzentadas captura a atenção e o interesse do dono dos olhos da cor do mar.

Kaleb procura pela visão de Aime em meio ao oceano de pessoas e a encontra a poucos passos do lugar onde o capitão está. Entretanto, o achado dura apenas um breve momento, o suficiente para que um sorriso seja oferecido pela personificação da chuva antes que ela desapareça uma vez mais. O dono dos olhos da cor do mar caminha na direção em que a bela mulher foi vista, mas antes que um terceiro passo possa ser dado, uma mão forte e firme sobre o braço esquerdo do capitão interrompe o trajeto. A intensidade do toque faz com que fogo corra pelas veias e desperte as marcas deixadas pelo raio nas pernas. A face jovem se contorce com a dor sentida e os olhos procuram pelo dono do ardente contato.

O que as írises da cor do mar encontram são olhos de um azul escuro misturado com o cinza que lembra o brilho dos relâmpagos de uma tempestade. Olhos como os de Aime, emoldurados por ondulados fios negros que caem sobre a face masculina. Lábios rosados se esticam em um sorriso cheio de divertimento e o braço de Kaleb é libertado, o estranho seguindo caminho por entre os corpos que preenchem o salão. Confusa, a mente do capitão é logo capturada pelo silêncio que se espalha, os convidados se colocando em profundas mesuras. O motivo não demora a ser identificado pelo capitão, que também oferece uma longa reverência ao soberano recém-chegado.

Mesmo com o tronco inclinado, Kaleb ergue o olhar da cor do mar para a figura sentada no trono. Há algo nos olhos de cinzas, um ansioso brilho nas írises inquietas que varrem o salão como se estivessem procurando por alguém em especial. Curiosidade nasce no peito do capitão. Assim como o dono dos olhos da cor do mar, Eric também espera encontrar uma das primeiras crianças do mundo no baile? Talvez aquela cujo nome o rei tem sido conectado desde que apareceu no reino, cuja menção faz com que a raiva e o ressentimento ressoem na voz normalmente calma? Afinal, é _natural_ para um feiticeiro carregar a marca da Bruxa da Floresta.

Quando todos os corpos se erguem, Kaleb percebe que o olhar de cinzas se aquieta e a atenção do soberano parece ser depositada em um dos convidados. As írises da cor do mar seguem a linha que leva até o objeto de foco do rei e a imagem que encontram faz com que o coração falhe uma batida no peito. Uma mulher de intensa beleza se destaca da multidão, caminhando com passos lentos e decididos na direção do trono. Longos e brilhantes fios de bronze emolduram a face jovem como ondas que se espalham até alcançarem a cintura fina. Lábios pintados de um suave tom de verde, semelhante àquele que colore a água do mar, sorriem de modo calmo e relaxado. Olhos da cor da terra brilham como se roubassem a luz das velas para si a cada passo dado e quando a bela mulher faz uma reverência para o soberano, a barra do longo vestido se acumulando sobre o chão e destacando o esverdeado dégradé do tecido, apenas uma palavra aparece na mente do capitão.

_Odete._

\- Você nos honra com sua presença, minha senhora. – o Rei Feiticeiro diz fazendo uma respeitosa mesura.

\- É você quem _nos_ honra com este baile, meu rei. – a bela mulher responde a voz carregada de respeito e Kaleb sente como se outro raio o tivessem atingido. A voz que viaja pelo salão... É a _aquela_ voz, a mesma voz.

_“Pelos seus olhos, eu os concederei passagem”_ As palavras, marcadas com fogo na memória ecoam na mente do jovem capitão, acelerando ainda mais o já desesperado bater do coração. O objetivo do rei foi atingido, pelo menos em parte. Há crianças do mundo no salão, misturadas no meio dos convidados. E a única a se destacar até o momento é justamente aquela cuja presença Kaleb _requisitou_. O pedido feito para o mar foi atendido, o desejo do dono dos olhos da cor do mar se encontra dentro do castelo, a poucos passos de distância, tão perto que faz o coração doer. Por um breve momento, o olhar do capitão se encontra com as írises de cinza do soberano e um sorriso estica os lábios finos de Eric. 

\- Que esta noite traga o desejo do seu coração, minha senhora. – o Rei Feiticeiro deseja com o sorriso ainda presente e a voz colorida com divertimento.

\- E que lhe traga paciência, meu rei, pois o desejo do _seu_ coração já se encontra aqui. – a bela mulher responde com um sorriso próprio nos lábios da cor do mar. Choque e surpresa duelam com a ansiedade no olhar de cinzas que procura, de modo pouco sutil, por entre os convidados já presentes.

Com uma última mesura, a bela mulher se afasta do soberano e caminha de modo confiante até o capitão. Cada passo que apaga a distância entre o Kaleb e Odete faz com que a força com que o coração do capitão bate se torne mais forte, mais intensa, se tornando insuportável e roubando o ar dos pulmões, o aprisionando na garganta, sob o peso da voz que não consegue se manifestar. O sorriso nos lábios da bela personificação do mar se modifica, se tornando mais suave e sendo pintado com um carinho que parece ser exclusivamente dirigido ao dono dos olhos da cor do mar. Dedos longos são erguidos e unhas afiadas contornam o rosto do jovem capitão, arrepiando a pele e fazendo tremer os músculos sob o toque. Lábios esverdeados se aproximam e sussurram um convite contra a boca fina:

\- Concede-me essa dança, capitão?

Somente quando as palavras da Senhora do Mar são ditas, Kaleb percebe a música que se espalha pelo salão do trono, convidando a todos a dançarem sob seu ritmo envolvente. Entretanto, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar não se sente atraído pela suave melodia nem pela imagem dos diferentes corpos que começam a dançar, para o jovem capitão existem apenas os olhos da cor da terra, o corpo bem moldado que se movimenta com o suave ondular das ondas e os lábios da cor do mar que sorriem em um convite impossível de resistir. Sem realmente perceber ou controlar, Kaleb envolve a cintura de Odete com um dos braços, a puxando contra o próprio corpo. A bela mulher se deixa levar pelo movimento, as mãos tocando o pescoço envolto pelo branco lenço em um apoio que se manifesta em um toque exploratório.

Sentindo-se incapaz de reagir, o capitão permite a curiosidade da Senhora do Mar, sentindo o caminho que os dedos macios desenham a partir do pescoço, seguindo a linha da mandíbula e repousando sobre os lábios finos. Olhos da cor da terra, intensos como uma tempestade, observam com fascinada atenção as írises da cor do mar. Lentamente, como se tivesse sido libertado de um feitiço, Kaleb solta o ar até então preso na garganta contra a mão que permanece sobre a boca rosada e o coração se acalma no peito, mas ainda bate intensamente, dominado pela vontade de envolver a personificação do mar. Sem fugir do olhar da cor da terra, o jovem capitão envolve a mão que o toca e a afasta o suficiente para que um beijo seja depositado sobre os dedos finos.

Certeza e força começam a substituir a surpresa nos olhos da cor do mar e Kaleb dá o primeiro passo da dança que sucumbe ao convite da música. Odete segue o capitão sem questionar, o corpo próximo e o rosto repousando sobre o ombro coberto pelo uniforme. O capitão sente a maciez do cabelo da cor do bronze contra a face e o perfume que envolve os longos e ondulados fios invade o olfato e impregna a mente do dono dos olhos da cor do mar. Por um momento, Kaleb sente como se tivesse sido transportado para o abraço das ondas, o suave aroma se intensificando e dominando os sentidos, a dança se transformando no movimento do próprio mar.

Odete levanta o rosto e há algo impossível de nomear nas írises da cor da terra. É uma poderosa emoção, uma tentação tão profunda quanto o mar. Com um toque suave, os longos dedos contornam os olhos do capitão e a Senhora da Mar se deixa envolver pela certeza de estão finalmente perto das írises que por tantos anos foram o objeto de distante admiração. O toque do capitão cai para a cintura fina, impondo a força das mãos que seguram a personificação do mar como se quisessem confirmar a presença da bela mulher sem permitir que ela escape. Olhos da cor do mar observam a luz e as sombras que bailam no olhar da terra, a emoção sem nome ganhando força e brilho no olhar da primeira criança do mundo.

\- Obrigado por atender ao meu pedido. – Kaleb diz em um suave sussurro, as palavras fazendo com que um largo sorriso se desenhe nos lábios esverdeados.

\- Não o faço sempre? – Odete questiona em resposta, a voz carregando uma divertida provocação.

A pergunta desperta uma recente lembrança na mente do capitão. _Por que a Senhora do Mar protege **você**? _O questionamento de Aime ecoa na mente de Kaleb e faz com que a dúvida e o medo nasçam no coração que ainda bate com toda força no peito, a satisfação por um desejo realizado e o temor pelo motivo que o realizou duelam com a intensidade da tempestade que começa a cair sobre o reino. Os lábios finos se entreabrem, entretanto demora longos segundos para que a voz consiga ser convocada e a incerteza expressada:

\- Por que tenho a sua proteção? – as palavras do jovem capitão fazem nascer a sombra da confusão nos olhos da cor da terra.

\- Por que a pergunta? – Odete questiona com divertimento na voz – Não se considera digno da minha proteção? – os olhos da Senhora do Mar analisam a face e os olhos de Kaleb, encontrando marcas familiares na incerteza que instabiliza a postura do capitão – Ou, por acaso, foi a Chuva quem plantou a dúvida na sua mente? – seriedade substitui o prazer na voz da personificação do mar, seu peso surpreendendo e intimidando o dono dos olhos da cor do mar.

\- Como pode saber? – surpresa colore as palavras que deixam os lábios do jovem capitão e conquista uma breve risada da Senhora do Mar.

\- Eu conheço Aime. – Odete responde – Sei que minha conexão com os marinheiros a intriga. Minha irmã não compreende como alguns de nós podem se tornar tão próximos das crianças que vieram depois de nós.

\- Sua irmã, minha senhora?

A pergunta traz consigo o término da dança. Mesmo que a música continue a ser tocada e cantada, a Senhora do Mar impõe uma pausa a todo movimento, as mãos sobre o peito do capitão. A mesma intensa emoção de antes retorna aos olhos da cor da terra e um sorriso diferente se forma nos lábios da cor do mar. Por um momento, Kaleb se sente invadido pela certeza de estar diante de uma das primeiras crianças do mundo, a natureza e o poder de Odete a envolvendo em uma aura invisível que demanda reconhecimento e respeito de qualquer um que cruze o caminho da personificação do mar. E ainda assim, a emoção nas írises escuras é o que conquista a atenção do dono dos olhos da cor do mar. Há _carinho_ no olhar de Odete, mas também há sabedoria e imponência. Para o capitão, a bela mulher é realmente a rainha do mar.

\- Venha. – a Senhora do Mar pede oferecendo a mão direita – Vamos conversar.

Kaleb aceita o convite, os dedos repousando sobre a palma estendida, mas logo sendo deixados para que a mão de Odete possa envolver e segurar o braço do capitão. O dono dos olhos da cor do mar sente um sorriso esticar os lábios com o movimento da acompanhante. Entretanto, quando a personificação do mar começa a guiá-lo em direção à saída do salão, o olhar da cor do mar se volta para a multidão ainda presente no baile. As írises seguem um caminho conhecido, procurando pela silhueta pertencente sobre o trono, mas encontram o assento vazio e nenhum sinal do soberano.

\- Não se preocupe com Eric. – Odete diz, percebendo a inquietação que nasce sob a pele do capitão – Ele tem um desejo a realizar esta noite.

\- A Bruxa da Floresta? – o capitão questiona recordando o objetivo por trás do baile e a raiva velada na voz do rei ao falar sobre a bruxa.

\- Ela. – Odete confirma com um sorriso nos lábios.

O caminho para os portões do castelo é feito sob um intrigante silêncio. As palavras da Senhora do Mar pesam no ar e jogam a sombra do temor sobre o coração do capitão. Kaleb se questiona se o rei estará seguro no baile, sozinho com aquela que o marcou com fogo, cuja presença parece jamais deixar a mente ou as palavras do soberano. Há mais de uma razão a justificar o medo que a Bruxa da Floresta inspira em todos os reinos e em especial àqueles que nascem da Floresta e da Lua, com a magia cantando intensamente no sangue.

Entretanto, o som dos portões sendo abertos pelos guardas traz a mente do capitão de volta à realidade e os sentidos de Kaleb são invadidos pelo perfume e pelo cantar da tempestade. Surpresa brilha nos olhos da cor do mar, a presença da intensa chuva completamente esquecida pela consciência. Sem parecer se importar com as pesadas gotas d’água ou com a luz dos relâmpagos, Odete continua a guiar o jovem capitão pelo caminho que se abre a partir da entrada do castelo. O movimento encontra obstáculo na resistência que Kaleb exibe em enfrentar a tempestade.

\- Está com medo da chuva? – Odete questiona, o toque deslizando do braço para a mão do capitão.

\- Não. – o dono dos olhos da cor do mar responde sem hesitar, mas o olhar é elevado ao céu escuro e tempestuoso, para os relâmpagos que iluminam a noite com sua intensa luz. Os trovões ecoam através das nuvens e arrepiam a pele do capitão que, inconscientemente, dá um passo para trás, o movimento sendo parado pelos dedos que ainda o seguram.

\- Não se preocupe. – Odete diz com suavidade, algo na voz da Senhora do Mar soando familiar para Kaleb, como os sussurros que aplacaram a dor causada pelo toque do relâmpago – Não há nada a temer. Os gêmeos não irão machucá-lo.

\- Gêmeos? – o capitão repete voltando a atenção para a personificação do mar e perdendo a voz diante da imagem que encontra.

As gotas d’água caem sobre a pele de Odete, a molhando como o toque das ondas. O brilho dos raios encontra reflexo no olhar da cor da terra e é como se as profundezas do mar fossem finalmente tocadas pela luz. O sorriso nos lábios finos e esverdeados é como uma joia escondida em meio às ondas e revelada pela tempestade. Os longos e molhados fios de bronze emolduram a face que, para Kaleb, é a mais perfeita expressão da beleza do mar. É a admiração pela beleza de Odete que faz com que o capitão desperte para o toque frio da chuva sobre a pele, as pesadas gotas molhando o uniforme, deixando-o mais pesado, e fazendo com que a franja dourada grude como uma cortina ao redor dos olhos da cor do mar.

\- Eles são gêmeos, as crianças que formam a Tempestade. – a Senhora do Mar explica com calma e compreensão na voz – Aime, a Chuva; Renei, os Raios e os Relâmpagos e Thyron, os Trovões. – os lábios esverdeados se esticam em um provocativo sorriso -  Você conheceu dois deles.

\- Eu conheci Aime. – Kaleb responde com confusão colorindo a voz e o olhar.

Ainda sorrindo, Odete começa a caminhar, a mão envolvendo os dedos do capitão e o guiando por um caminho conhecido apenas pela Senhora do Mar. Kaleb segue a liderança da personificação do mar sem questionar ou sequer pensar. Os trovões retumbam no firmamento e os relâmpagos dançam em meio às nuvens, a chuva cai pesada sobre a terra e sobre a pele. A Tempestade mostra sua força e seu poder sem medo ou hesitação. Entretanto, sob o poder da chuva, dos relâmpagos e dos trovões, o capitão e a manifestação do mar não percebem nada além um do outro. Com um toque firme e passos cada vez mais rápidos, Odete guia Kaleb através da água e da escuridão.

\- E você _viu_ Renei no baile, sentiu o toque do relâmpago, não sentiu? – a Senhora do Mar questiona com divertimento brilhando no olhar da cor da terra.

A pergunta invoca a lembrança do rapaz encontrado no salão, do toque que parecia despertar a dor das marcas deixadas pelo raio. Embora tenha sido um breve momento, o capitão se recorda dos olhos de tempestade e do sorriso de satisfação. Então, aquele desconhecido era _Renei_?

\- Todos nós temos nossos Reinos favoritos, as terras nas quais nós sentimos que pertencemos, que chamamos de _lar_. – Odete diz, a voz sobressaindo ao barulho da chuva e dos trovões – O meu, é este. – pela primeira vez, a Senhora do Mar solta o capitão. A liberdade é dada para que a personificação do mar possa abrir os braços como se quisesse envolver o local em que ambos se encontram.

É apenas nesse momento que Kaleb percebe _onde_ os passos de Odete o levaram: o porto. O som das ondas quebrando na praia chega até os ouvidos do capitão e apaga todo e qualquer som que possa nascer da tempestade. Os olhos da cor do mar observam a satisfação que marca a face da Senhora do Mar, a alegria nos olhos da cor da terra e nos lábios esverdeados. Sentindo um sorriso se formar nos próprios lábios, Kaleb cruza os poucos passos que o separam da personificação do mar, tocando a cintura coberta pelo verde e molhado vestido com uma mão e, com a outra, o belo rosto daquela que governa as ondas.

\- A Tempestade também tem esse reino como lar? – o capitão questiona, os dedos traçando um suave caminho pela lateral do rosto da manifestação do mar.

\- Eles têm. – Odete responde, erguendo a mão e contornando os lábios do dono dos olhos da cor do mar – Do mesmo modo como Ileanna e Iverith têm o Reino do Sul e Lathia e Fenris, o Reino do Norte. – o sorriso nos lábios esverdeados se intensifica, ganhando uma curva de provocação – Qual é o seu reino, capitão?

\- O mar. – Kaleb responde de imediato e sem pensar.

No momento em que as palavras ganham voz, arrependimento nasce e queima a garganta do capitão. O medo do insulto brilha nos olhos da cor do mar, mas não é o ultraje ou a raiva esperada o que Kaleb encontra no olhar da cor da terra. O que o capitão vê nas írises da Senhora do Mar é afeição, carinho e _esperança._ A última é o que mais intriga o coração do capitão. Pelo que a Senhora do Mar poderia esperar? Uma vez mais, o toque de Odete encontra os olhos do capitão, o olhar escuro observando atentamente as írises da cor das ondas.

\- Você é o mar, sabia? – as palavras que deixam os lábios esverdeados plantam a semente do protesto na garganta de Kaleb, mas o toque dos dedos finos impede que ela cresça – Seus olhos... Desde a primeira vez que os vi... – a intensa emoção antes vista nos olhos da personificação do mar retorna e se manifesta na voz que se torna pesada e se arrasta, se perdendo no silêncio das emoções violentas – O que eu vi foi o mar. _Meu_ mar, _meu reino_ nos olhos de uma criança do mundo. Como poderia ser? E em olhos tão belos...

\- Então, meus olhos me garantiram a sua proteção? – há raiva e mágoa queimando nas palavras e no peito do capitão, mesmo que a mente não compreenda a presença desses sentimentos.

\- No começo, sim. – Odete responde – Mas você _cresceu._ Você se tornou um homem forte, habilidoso e _tão leal_. – o sorriso nos lábios da Senhora do Mar cresce e se intensifica – Ninguém é mais leal à Eric do que você. Ou a mim.

\- E o que isso significa? – o fogo queima o peito de Kaleb do mesmo modo como as palavras do Rei Feiticeiro o fizeram, ameaçando roubar a mente e a vida do dono dos olhos da cor do mar em um único golpe.

\- O que você quiser. – é a simples resposta oferecida pela Senhora do Mar – Você mesmo disse: o mar é o seu reino. Conquiste-o ou o abandone, a escolha e sua. – a esperança antes encontrada nos olhos da cor da terra volta a brilhar com a intensidade dos raios que ainda iluminam a noite – Mas saiba que eu sempre virei por você.

_Você é meu mar_. O sussurro com a voz do vento permanece entre Odete e Kaleb com o peso das gotas de chuva que ainda caem, incerto sobre qual coração o pronunciou. Ainda sorrindo, a Senhora do Mar deixa que o próprio toque caia para a nuca do capitão, o forçando a abaixar a cabeça até que as testas se encostem, fios de ouro e bronze se misturando sob o poder da tempestade.

\- Odete. – o nome deixa os lábios de Kaleb sem que a consciência possa perceber ou controlar.

\- Kaleb. – a personificação do mar responde com a sombra de uma risada colorindo a voz.

Os braços do capitão envolvem o corpo bem moldado da Senhora do Mar, o puxando para o mais perto possível de si. Sob as mãos e contra a própria pele, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar sente a força e o poder daquela que reina em meio às ondas. As pálpebras se fecham sobre as írises claras e a mente se deixa dominar pelo som da água tocando a areia, as ondas se quebrando com a mesma força com que a tempestade desfaz o céu. O perfume do mar que impregna a pele de Odete entorpece os sentidos e faz com que apenas o desejo do coração permaneça, a vontade de estar e _continuar_ a estar na presença da Senhora do Mar, sob o toque o envolve sem impor controle. Sem pensar, Kaleb aproxima mais o rosto, os lábios tocando suavemente a boca esverdeada.

\- Chame e eu virei. – as palavras são sussurradas sem distância pelos lábios esverdeados, roubando o lugar do beijo que não chegou a se concretizar.

Os olhos da cor do mar se abrem para assistirem a bela Senhora do Mar sorrir um sorriso de despedida, a boca bem desenhada mostrando o divertimento que encontra reflexo nos olhos da cor da terra. Com passos lentos, Odete se afasta, recuando em direção ao mar sem para ele se virar, a atenção ainda completamente focada no capitão. Diante do egresso da personificação do mar, Kaleb sente o peito pesar e o coração bater com desespero, implorando para que o movimento seja parado e a Senhora do Mar seja trazida de volta para os braços.

Entretanto, apesar do desejo bater intensamente no peito, o corpo não se move, permanecendo paralisado sobre a areia. Algo parece invadir o interior do capitão, colocando um feitiço sobre os músculos e os impedindo de acatarem a vontade do coração. Os trovões ecoam na distância e os batimentos do coração perdem força sob o peso da força invisível que mantém o corpo imóvel. Nos olhos da Senhora do Mar, Kaleb vê o conhecimento sobre o que está acontecendo com ele. Entretanto, Odete apenas sorri, o sorriso permanecendo nos lábios esverdeados até a bela mulher desaparecer em meio às sombras da noite e o balançar das ondas.

No mesmo instante, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar cai de joelhos com uma força que o obriga a apoiar as mãos abertas sobre a areia para que impedir que o corpo todo caia sobre a superfície do praia. O ar escapa por entre os lábios entreabertos de modo descompassado e intenso, a mente só então percebendo a perda de controle sobre a respiração. O peso invisível desaparece e o capitão volta a sentir o domínio sobre o próprio corpo, mas a ausência da misteriosa força traz consigo um intenso cansaço, como se Kaleb tivesse passado horas carregando um esqueleto de ferro.

As ondas balançam com o soprar da tempestade e cada gota d’água que toca a pele do capitão é como um beijo de fogo que queima a pele e aumenta a força que implora para que o corpo se abandone sobre a areia. Um relâmpago brilha no firmamento e o raio cai sobre o mar, a luz cegando os olhos da cor das ondas e despertando a dor que hiberna nas marcas deixadas nas pernas do capitão. As chamas da chuva penetram através das marcas e seguem caminho pelas veias e artérias, fazendo o ar nos pulmões entrar em combustão. A mente arde, presa na armadilha de fogo e água e a consciência luta para permanecer. Outro trovão ecoa, mais alto e mais forte, o som encontrando eco no coração que bate desesperado no peito. Medo e confusão brigam nos pensamentos desconexos de Kaleb, que sente cada vez mais o corpo pulsar com o ritmo dos trovões.

_Perdoe-me se permito._ As palavras são como sussurros distantes na mente do capitão, ditos com a voz do vento e o timbre de Odete. _Perdoe-me se desejo. Mas você é o mar que encontrei em terra, é a personificação da beleza e do poder do meu reino. Perdoe-me se eu desejo o seu coração._ As palavras se tornam cada vez mais fracas e distantes, até que não resta nada além do toque gelado da garoa, a aspereza da areia sob o corpo e a escuridão da inconsciência.

A manhã chega, trazendo consigo o ameno toque do sol. É o suave calor da luz matinal que desperta Kaleb, as pálpebras tremendo sob o soprar da brisa matutina e revelando as vítreas írises da cor do mar. Demora alguns poucos momentos para que a consciência reconheça o lugar que a cerca, a memória lenta em reconhecer o porto tão familiar. Uma noite sob o toque da garoa e sobre o cobertor de areia faz com que os músculos protestem contra qualquer movimento que ameace ser feito.

Os braços tremem tentando sustentar o peso do corpo, as pernas rígidas tentando se acostumar com o despertar. Aos poucos, os sons do ancoradouro penetram na mente do capitão, auxiliando na localização e no retorno à realidade. Uma mão pousa pesadamente sobre as costas, dedos firmes envolvendo o ombro e puxando o dono dos olhos da cor do mar para que fique de pé. O movimento causa uma breve tontura, mas Kaleb respira fundo e consegue se firmar sobre os próprios pés.

\- Capitão? – uma voz familiar chama, atraindo a atenção das írises da cor do mar para os olhos escuros do conhecido marinheiro.

\- Joseph. – Kaleb diz e internamente se questiona quantas vezes mais o marinheiro o encontrará fora de si e da realidade.

\- O senhor está bem, capitão? – Joseph questiona com preocupação na voz forte e grave – Quer que eu o ajude a chegar em casa?

\- Não. – a resposta é dada de um modo mais afirmativo e intenso do que o planejado pelo capitão, a palavra escapando por entre os lábios finos como se fosse expulsa por uma força interna – Leve-me para o navio. Nós vamos para o mar.

\- O senhor tem certeza disso, capitão? – o marujo pergunta, as palavras sendo pintadas com ceticismo.

Antes que uma resposta possa seja dada, os olhos do capitão são dirigidos para as ondas que se quebram calmamente no mar. As palavras sussurradas pelo vento com a voz de Odete retornam à mente de Kaleb juntamente com o desejo do coração de correr e encontrar a Senhora do Mar. Entretanto, a imagem do balançar das ondas, mesmo tranquila e suave, faz nascer o medo na mente do capitão. O medo da dor e do fogo, do poder da tempestade.

\- Eu tenho, Joseph. – a força presente na voz do capitão surpreende o marinheiro. Nem mesmo o sorriso nos lábios finos diminui a surpresa sentida, a certeza encontrada de que Kaleb é mesmo o homem das histórias que são espalhadas pelo reino, o poder entrelaçado às palavras ditas é sentido mesmo que o marujo tenha que ajudar o capitão a caminhar até o navio.

Quando os pés tocam o convés, Kaleb sente o peso da noite e do temor se desentrelaçar dos ossos e dos músculos. O coração se acalma e a mente encontra equilíbrio no suave balançar da embarcação. O capitão respira fundo, sentindo o perfume do mar invadir os pulmões e fazer renascer a força roubada. Afastando-se de Joseph, Kaleb caminha para seu lugar de direito, as mãos segurando firmemente o leme e a garganta sentindo o pedido da voz para ser libertada na forma de ordens à serem gritadas para o vento e acatadas por cada homem que se diz parte da tripulação d’O Corvo.

 Sentindo um sorriso esticar os lábios, o capitão sucumbe ao desejo sentido e liberta a voz, as ordens sendo carregadas pelo navio e respondidas com prontidão e entusiasmo. Vendo o líder parecer retornar ao costumeiro jeito de ser, Joseph sorri e oferece eco às palavras de Kaleb, sua autoridade já reconhecida e estabelecida entre os marinheiros. Não demora para que o Corvo se veja de volta entre as ondas, as velas abertas o máximo contra o vento e a tripulação cantando as canções que o mar conhece de coração.

Embora as írises da cor do mar permaneçam focadas no caminho à frente, nas ondas sendo desfeitas e no horizonte ainda marcado pelo cinza da tempestade, a mente do capitão se encontra muito longe e, ao mesmo tempo, muito perto do mar. A memória se mantém presa à lembrança de um olhar da cor da terra e lábios da cor das ondas, de uma voz que sussurra com o vento e pede perdão por um ato que não é compreendido.

A recordação das palavras da Senhora do Mar desmancha o sorriso nos lábios de Kaleb e desperta a confusão mantida entorpecida pela dor sentida na noite anterior. Por que Odete pediria por perdão? _Perdoe-me por permitir._ Permitir o quê, exatamente? A pesada paralisia que foi imposta ao capitão por uma força invisível e desconhecida? _Perdoe-me por desejar seu coração._ Por que tal desejo pediria por perdão? Ainda mais quando é retribuído da mesma maneira?

O encontro com uma onda mais forte rouba momentaneamente o equilíbrio do capitão, que se apoia contra o leme sem sentir o impacto do contato. Tudo que a mente registra é a recente realização de que Kaleb _deseja_ o coração da Senhora do Mar. O capitão _quer_ mais do que se ajoelhar e jurar lealdade, do que _pertencer_ àquela que governa as ondas. O dono dos olhos da cor do mar deseja que a Odete também pertença a _ele_. Se essa é a realidade, ele também deveria pedir perdão?

Os pensamentos são arrancados da mente do capitão quando as vozes alteradas dos marinheiros são reconhecidas como avisos de perigo. O encontro com a forte onda foi, na verdade, um sinal de aproximação de um navio familiar. As velas negras balançam contra o vento e a imagem da ninfa enfeitiçada se apresentam com a terrível imponência exibida no último encontro. A natural névoa que envolve a embarcação pirata apenas aumenta a sensação de perigo que a presença do Cila evoca em todos que encontra.

\- Preparar para batalha, rapazes! – o capitão grita a ordem ao mesmo tempo em que intensifica o toque sobre o leme, forçando o navio a assumir uma posição defensiva.

\- Aye, aye! – é a animada resposta dada pelos marinheiros.

Kaleb sente a tensão que antecede o combate queimar sob a pele, envolvendo os músculos em um firme abraço. O coração bate com toda força no peito e os olhos da cor do mar procuram pelo capitão inimigo, o encontrando no momento em que os dois navios se emparelham, os ganchos das duas tripulações agarrando a madeira e a quebrando em um toque violento. Não demora para que o som do choque entre espadas se espalhe, sendo ecoado pelo distante retumbar dos trovões. Gritos de dor e fúria roubam a voz do vento e a destruição se espalhada pelos dois navios.

Percebendo um ataque pelo lado esquerdo, o capitão solta o leme e rapidamente saca as espadas, bloqueando a lâmina inimiga e chutando o peito do oponente. Quando o pirata cambaleia para trás, as costas batendo contra a murada do navio, a arma do dono dos olhos da cor do mar desce em um movimento rápido, cortando o pescoço do inimigo bem abaixo da linha da mandíbula, fazendo o sangue escorrer e molhar o chão. Roubando um momento para respirar fundo, Kaleb logo volta a se colocar no combate, as espadas cruzando o ar e parando lâminas, cortando tecido e pele, defendendo a própria tripulação.

O duelo contra um dos piratas é interrompido quando um toque firme e forte envolve os curtos fios dourados, puxando a cabeça do capitão para trás e o empurrando para longe do oponente. O olhar da cor do mar procura o responsável pelo movimento e encontra os escuros e brilhantes olhos de Leviatã. Há um sorriso de deleite nos lábios machucados do líder dos piratas e o modo como a espada é girada pela mão direita denuncia a ansiedade que toma conta do pirata.

\- Você é meu, capitão. – Leviatã diz, o prazer sentido com o encontro também presente nas palavras ditas.

Kaleb não oferece uma resposta, percebendo a ausência de qualquer outra saída diferente do enfrentamento direto com Leviatã. O capitão aumenta a força com que segura as espadas, sentindo o coração bater com uma intensidade que se assemelha a uma insana tentativa de escapar da prisão do peito. O pirata é o primeiro a atacar e o golpe é rapidamente bloqueado e repelido pelas lâminas do dono dos olhos da cor do mar. O som dos trovões se aproxima e as ondas se quebram com mais intensidade contra os cascos dos navios.

Leviatã ataca mais uma vez e Kaleb desvia, as próprias lâminas procurando tocar a pele do pirata. O líder inimigo é rápido e escapa do golpe, a espada desferido um arco no ar e cortando o ombro do capitão. Um silvo de dor escapa por entre os lábios finos e o dono do dos olhos da cor do mar tenta atacar novamente, uma das espadas afastando a lâmina do oponente e a outra conseguindo ferir o tórax desprotegido. Leviatã grunhe com o fogo do ferimento, mas logo um sorriso aparece nos lábios rachados. É claro o prazer que o pirata sente com o combate.

Golpe atrás de golpe se segue, tão rápida e intensamente que o capitão não consegue desviar a atenção para ver como a tripulação d’O Corvo está se defendendo. Os movimentos são rápidos e intensos e a força necessária para realizá-los começa a cobrar seu preço dos músculos de Kaleb. O capitão desvia da espada do pirata e gira o corpo, se afastando por um momento para então retornar com mais força, a própria lâmina conseguindo cortar o braço de Leviatã. O pirata grita de dor e, com a espada em punho, ataca, cortando o rosto do capitão em um golpe com a força de um soco e o fazendo cambalear. O dono dos olhos da cor do mar recupera o equilíbrio e retorna para a luta. Entretanto, o movimento que almejava o pescoço do pirata é interrompido pela lâmina de Leviatã, que é cravada no peito de Kaleb.

O gosto do sangue invade a boca do capitão e, por um momento, tudo cai no silêncio. As írises da cor do mar veem o sorriso nos lábios do pirata aumentar, o contentamento e o deleite quase palpáveis no ar. Com um movimento do punho, Leviatã faz com que a lâmina afunde ainda mais no peito do capitão, quebrando osso, rompendo músculos e cortando o coração. A dor é tão intensa que paralisa o corpo e ensurdece a mente para os gritos da tripulação, que chama desesperadamente por seu capitão. Nem os trovões são ouvidos, a consciência permanece entorpecida até mesmo para o gelado toque da chuva que começa a cair.

Impondo mais pressão sobre a lâmina, Leviatã faz com que Kaleb cambaleie alguns passos para trás até que borda do convés seja alcançada. Entretanto, isso não impede o pirata, que continua a conduzir o dono dos olhos da cor do mar até forçar o último passo no ar, o corpo do capitão se libertando da espada e caindo sobre as ondas.

\- Que a Senhora do Mar o leve em segurança, _capitão._

As últimas palavras do pirata não são nada mais do que distantes ecos para a mente do dono dos olhos da cor do mar. Com um último fio de consciência e através da água, Kaleb vê a chegada da tempestade. As pesadas gotas de chuva penetram as ondas e se perdem na agitação da água. Os relâmpagos iluminam o céu e o capitão vê quando um raio atinge diretamente um dos navios, o fogo se alastrando em alta velocidade. Mas as pálpebras começam a ficar pesadas e, em meio ao gelado toque do mar, Kaleb sente um suave e firme abraço a envolvê-lo. Fios de bronze se espalham pela água e um último pensamento, uma última oração nasce na mente do capitão.

_Perdoe-me, minha Senhora. Minha vida e minha morte são suas._

Por um longo momento que se assemelha a um sonho, há apenas escuridão e uma voz distante que canta em uma língua esquecida e desconhecida. O gelado toque do mar parece penetrar através da pele e invadir o sangue, envolver o coração machucado e remendá-lo com seu carinhoso cuidado. É difícil para os pulmões respirarem, mas a falta de ar não causa dor ou incômodo. A voz que canta evoca conforto e segurança e a sensação de que, por toda eternidade, mais nada é preciso.

\- Capitão! Capitão! Capitão!

As vozes, altas e cheias desespero, capturam a consciência em meio ao mar da escuridão e a puxam de volta para casa. Com dificuldade, as pálpebras se abrem e as írises da cor do mar encontram vultos parcialmente iluminados pela luz dos relâmpagos que cortam o céu. Os lábios se movem, mas nenhuma palavra encontra força o suficiente para ser proferida. Uma mão pousa pesadamente sobre o ombro machucado em um toque que se transforma em uma âncora para a mente confusa. O olhar do capitão se foca no dono do toque e, conforme a visão se restaura, a memória reconhece a face do marinheiro.

\- O senhor realmente possui a proteção da Senhora do Mar. – Joseph diz de modo ofegante – Somente ela poderia salvá-lo.

\- O que... aconteceu? – Kaleb questiona com o pouco de força que consegue reunir.

\- Não sabemos como explicar, senhor. – um dos marinheiros responde.

\- Quando você caiu, senhor, o caos se instalou. – Joseph começa a explicar – A tempestade caiu sobre nós com uma intensidade igual a nenhuma outra que eu já tenha presenciado. O mar se tornou revolto e começou a balançar violentamente os navios. Era como se o próprio mundo estivesse querendo vingar a sua morte. Um raio caiu no navio de Leviatã e o fogo espalhou, destruindo tudo. Mas... – o marujo faz uma pausa para respirar fundo – O mais incrível foi que a tempestade atingiu apenas a tripulação de Leviatã, nenhum de nós foi ferido por ela. Era quase como se a tempestade possuísse vontade própria.

_Aime._ O nome ecoa na mente do capitão como se tivesse sido invocado pelas palavras de Joseph. _Os trigêmeos_. Teriam sido eles a controlar a tempestade e proteger a tripulação d’O Corvo? A confusão e o questionamento se transformam em ansiedade e queimam no interior do capitão resgatado. A respiração descompassada perde ainda mais o controle e o toque de Joseph sobre o ombro do capitão se torna mais firme, o acalmando o suficiente para que questione mais uma vez:

\- Onde... estamos?

\- Estamos chegando na capital, senhor. – Joseph responde – Assim que o encontramos e percebemos que, por milagre, estava vivo, decidimos levá-lo de volta para casa, para que receba cuidados médicos.

\- Muito... bem...

As pálpebras se fecham mais uma vez sobre os olhos da cor do mar e o movimento do navio se torna uma canção de ninar para Kaleb. A escuridão retorna, mas dessa vez fragmentada pelo contorno dos raios que a quebram como ao céu de tempestade. A respiração se acalma, recuperando lentamente o fraco controle e o duro contato com a madeira do convés é esquecido. Por um tempo indeterminado, o capitão permanece suspenso em um estado que não é nem consciência e nem inconsciência, estando entre os dois como um náufrago que o mar não consegue decidir entre salvar e afogar.

Entretanto, logo os sons do porto chegam para quebrar esse estado e despertar o capitão. Com a ajuda de Joseph, o dono dos olhos da cor do mar se coloca de pé, sentindo o quase inexistente toque da garoa sobre a pele. Com cuidado, o marinheiro auxilia Kaleb na descida do navio, os passos do capitão ainda lentos e instáveis. Acima deles, os trovões retumbam como o bater de um coração desesperado, ansioso e angustiado. As vozes dos trabalhadores do porto navegam pelo vento, gritando ordens e dando avisos do perigo no qual o mar está se transformando. As ondas quebram com uma violência ascendente contra as pontes de madeira, balançando os navios e ameaçando qualquer um que tente se aproximar da linha do mar.

\- Vou levá-lo para casa, capitão. – Joseph diz, mas quando tenta guiar o líder para a trilha de saída do ancoradouro, sente o corpo ferido permanecer imóvel, a atenção dos olhos da cor do mar capturada pela única pessoa que se atreve a ficar próxima às ondas.

O negro e enrolado cabelo negro é imediatamente reconhecido pela memória de Kaleb. _Aime_. A presença da personificação da chuva faz com que o capitão questione se a estranha tempestade que se aproxima seria obra dela e dos irmãos. O dono dos olhos da cor do mar dá um passo na direção da conhecida mulher, mas o braço de Joseph que permanece como apoio corta o movimento, fazendo com que o capitão perceba que não está se movimentando sozinho.

\- Capitão? – o marinheiro questiona não compreendendo.

\- Vá. – Kaleb responde em tom de ordem, as írises da cor do mar ainda focadas na imagem da bela mulher – Leve os outros para um lugar seguro, longe do porto.

\- Mas e o senhor? – Joseph pergunta, tentando impedir que o capitão continue a se mover.

\- Eu tenho um assunto a resolver. – é a resposta dada com determinação.

Respirando fundo para reunir a força restante, Kaleb consegue se desvencilhar do abraço do marinheiro e, com uma última ordem, se volta para o caminho a ser percorrido até a personificação da chuva. Uma pequena parte da mente do capitão registra o som de Joseph guiando os outros para longe do porto, mas a maior parte se encontra focada na imagem à beira do mar. Os fios negros que balançam com o soprar do vento, o longo vestido molhado, a barra suja de areia e os lábios intensamente arroxeados que se movem sem que o olhar de tempestade seja dirigido aquele que se aproxima.

\- Você não deveria estar aqui. – a saudação de Aime é dita em um tom de voz que carrega em si o frio da garoa.

\- Foi você? – Kaleb questiona escolhendo ignorar o velado aviso para ir embora – Foi você que criou a tempestade que atacou Leviatã, mas protegeu minha tripulação? É você que está controlando essa tempestade agora?

As perguntas fazem com os olhos azuis acinzentados sejam dirigidos de modo brusco para o dono dos olhos da cor do mar O capitão percebe como as írises de Aime brilham como uma tempestade de relâmpagos. Entretanto, há uma profunda e intensa incompreensão no olhar da personificação da chuva que é mascarada com raiva e frieza. Os lábios bem desenhados se abrem para falar, mas nenhum som escapa por entre eles. Outra voz é carregada pelo vento:

\- Aime! – a voz família atrai tanto a atenção da chuva quanto do capitão – Por que uma tempestade como essa? – os trovões quase abafam as palavras ditas e a garoa se intensifica, se tornando mais pesada sobre a pele.

\- Odete, essa tempestade _não é nossa_. – Aime responde ignorando a confusão expressa nos olhos da cor do mar.

\- Do que está falando? – a Senhora do Mar questiona se aproximando da personificação da chuva.

\- Você _sabe_ que há consequências para suas ações. – há uma trêmula raiva na voz de Aime, um sentimento que não passa despercebido pelo capitão – O que mais poderia acontecer a um _humano_ desejado por _um de nós_?

Por um momento, as írises da cor do mar encontram o olhar da cor da terra e, no olhar de Odete, Kaleb pode ver todas as palavras sussurradas na noite anterior.

\- Você mostrou seu desejo. – Aime diz – Você o _salvou_. – um suspiro deixa os lábios arroxeados e a voz da personificação da chuva se torna mais calma e suave – Você conhece a regra: aqueles que amamos...

\- Nós amaldiçoamos. – a Senhora do Mar completa, o olhar ainda preso ao do capitão.

O quebrar de uma onda soa como o despedaçar de um vidro na mente de Kaleb. O som captura a atenção dos olhos da cor do mar e, sem que possa compreender ou controlar, o capitão se aproxima das ondas. Os trovões ainda ecoam no firmamento e a garoa se transforma em chuva, caindo pesada e friamente sobre a praia. As ondas balançam, indo até a areia e retornando, em um movimento que hipnotiza e enfeitiça. Não há mais medo no coração do capitão quando as botas tocam a água, o mar chama e o capitão atende, as ondas envolvendo o corpo em um abraço que toca a cintura e arrepia a nuca.

\- Kaleb. – o sussurro de Odete se perde na voz da tempestade, a tentativa da Senhora do Mar de se mover sendo interrompida pelo toque firme de Aime, que envolve o pulso e prende o mar na praia.

O olhar da cor do mar se eleva para o céu de cinzas e a luz de um raio quebra o feitiço do mar. Um momento tarde demais, pois quando o capitão toma conhecimento do que está acontecendo, o abraço das ondas o puxa para o fundo do mar. Kaleb tenta lutar e nadar para a superfície, mas a água se torna densa e forte, o segurando abaixo das ondas. O coração bate com medo e os pulmões ardem com a vontade de respirar, mas o mar não permite que o capitão se mova nem que capture o ar.

As águas o envolvem em um abraço firme, com um toque que penetra a pele, envolve os músculos e os ossos, preenchendo os órgãos internos e brigando por espaço com o sangue nas veias e artérias. A escuridão começa a retornar à visão e à mente de Kaleb, mas dessa vez, há algo _mais_ com ela, uma presença, um poder. A força que o paralisou na noite anterior volta a abraçá-lo, tomando conta do coração, fazendo-o bater lentamente. Sob o poder dessa força, a mente do capitão sucumbe, a consciência se desfazendo com o pensamento de um último nome.

_Odete._

Horas, dias, anos, milênios se passam com a rapidez de um segundo. Distante, o som das ondas retorna e o toque sobre a pele já não é mais tão pesado, sendo mais suave e carinhoso. As pálpebras tremem e os olhos da cor do mar se abrem. A primeira coisa que as írises claras veem são pés. Muitos pares de pés. O capitão pisca tentando focalizar o olhar e encontra muitos corpos, muitas faces desconhecidas e, no meio delas, o familiar olhar de tempestade de Aime. Kaleb sente o leve deslizar de dedos sobre a face e vira o rosto, percebendo estar com a cabeça repousada sobre pernas dobradas. Olhos da cor da terra, emoldurados por longos e ondulados fios de bronze, o observam com um misto de felicidade e arrependimento.

\- Perdoe-me. – a Senhora do Mar pede – Meu desejo o fez um de nós agora.

_Uma das primeiras crianças do mundo._ As palavras não ditas ecoam com naturalidade na mente do capitão. Todas as crianças vieram para saudá-lo? O carinho oferecido por Odete não é interrompido, continuando a seguir pela face e pelo pescoço em um toque que acalma e assegura, que faz da realidade o mais doce dos sonhos. Um pouco trêmulo, Kaleb ergue as próprias mãos, os dedos se entrelaçando nos fios de bronze e fazendo com que a Senhora do Mar abaixe e aproxime mais o próprio rosto, o longo cabelo acariciando a face do capitão.

\- Minha vida e minha morte pertencem ao mar. – o sussurros é dito contra os lábios da cor do mar e antecipam um beijo roubado, retribuído com intensidade.

O primeiro de muitos a serem trocados durante os séculos que se seguem.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
